Bleach Karaoke Madness
by Ceres-Hime
Summary: Everyone gathers for a fun night of karaoke, but drinking is involved so who knows what craziness could happen?
1. Chapter 1: Prelude To The Madness

**BLEACH KARAOKE MADNESS**

_**Author's Note:** -smiles happily and waves- Hello there, all my loyal fans and readers. It's your beloved author, Ceres here. I've come to bring you what I hope will be an enjoyable fanfic, I'm re-writing my original Bleach karaoke fanfiction because I feel I can do much better then the early chapters that are currently up so I'm going to be slowly re-writing the chapters and attempting to add chapter names to it as well along with hopefully better description. Credit for inspiration to write this story goes to my good friend/sister, and Beta reader, **TheDrunkenWerewolf**. She has written a Bleach karaoke fanfic of her own, among other stories, so make sure you check them out. I do not own Bleach or any of the songs used, Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and all songs used belong to their respective artists. Without further delay, let the chapter now begin! ^_^_

**Chapter 1: Prelude To The Madness**

"Why are we going to the bus stop in such a hurry Orihime?" the orange haired boy asked, being pulled hurriedly by his friend, and fellow schoolmate. The girl in question, Orihime Inoue, turned to face Ichigo with her brown eyes showing excitement. She was a slender girl with dark brown eyes, and had long dark orange flowing hair. She was wearing a pink dress with frilled sleeves and and a light brown coat over it, she had white socks that came to her knees and wore her casual black shoes. "Come on Ichigo, Tatsuki said there's a new pub that plays karaoke every night. I told Uryuu and the others we'd meet them at the bus stop and we'll all go together." Ichigo Kurosaki raised an eyebrow, "Karaoke? That just sounds lame and boring," He had bright orange hair, often the cause of jokes, brown eyes, and was wearing a short sleeve white shirt with a jacket vest over it and wearing blue jeans and brand new black converses. "Aww, come on Ichigo. It won't be boring, it'll be so much fun and everyone's going to be there. Rukia and Renji said they even invited some of the captains and lieutenants down to join in the fun, so come on, let's go." Orihime persuaded. Ichigo sighed, and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh alright, I'll come with you." he sighed as they continued walking down the dark street. Under the soft glow of the street lights up ahead they saw four more figures standing at the street corner, Orihime smiled brightly and waved. "Hey there everyone! Come on Ichigo, let's hurry." "Hey there Orihime," said a black haired young girl, smiling as Orihime and Ichigo approached. The girl had on a light blue dress with black shoes, she had shoulder length black hair with one strand falling just close to her face and dark purple eyes, around her neck she had a simple silver necklace. "Hi Rukia, thanks for joining us." Orihime answered happily. Rukia Kuchiki, a soul reaper and member of the proud Gotei 13's Squad 13 nodded. "No problem, this karaoke sounds like fun. I've read about activties in the World Of The Living and karaoke seems to be common, it should be fun." Ichigo grinned, addressing a boy about his height wearing glasses. "Hey Uryuu, I'm surprised you're coming with us. I thought your skills were in fashion and sewing," "There are other things to do Ichigo, Orihime asked if I would join you guys tonight to have a group night out so I accepted." said the boy Quincy named Uryuu Ishida. Rukia's best friend, fellow Soul Reaper and lieutenant of Squad 6, Renji Abarai nodded and grinned, his bright red ponytail bobbing. "Rukia's right, it sounds like a lot of fun. I think the other members of the Gotei are going to be there too, Rukia and I both told everyone else." Orihime nodded and smiled, "Alright then, let's go! Tatsuki said it's down this street here right beside the new diner that just opened."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, soon coming to a small and very plainly tan painted pub. A red sign with large white letters read 'Karakura Karaoke Pub', "This doesn't look like anything special," commented Ichigo, reading the sign. "It looks like a nice little place if you just want to come by and have a relaxing night." replied Ichigo's friend, Yasutora Sado, commonly called Chad. Orihime smiled and nodded, "Chad's right, it looks so cute." "Are we going to go in then, or are we just going to stand outside all night?" questioned Renji, growing restless. Orihime nodded, "Yeah, let's go in and see what it's like. Opening the black wooden door all the friends walked into the small pub, the mild smell of cigarette smoke hung in the air and the long bar ran against the wall. There were small black tables and chairs on the dark green carpet, pool tables lined the very back of the pub by the restrooms. "What is Aizen and his group doing here?" Renji questioned, noticing the familiar face of Sosuke Aizen, former captain of Squad 5. He was wearing the plain white outfits of Hueco Mundo and had wavy short brown hair that was slicked back, looking over at the group, he just grinned. "Don't worry about them Renji, let's just join the rest of the Gotei." Rukia stated as she walked over to one of the tables where a man who had black hair clipped with white clips sat. "Brother, I'm glad you decided to come." Ichigo looked over at the man in question and raised his eyebrow, "Byakuya, you came too?" The captain of Squad 6, and the Head of the Kuchiki family looked at Ichigo with his steel gray eyes, "Rukia asked me if I would join the rest of the Gotei, I have no other business to attend to so I decided to come." Instead of his captain's haroi, Bykuya wore a green long sleeve polo shirt with blue jeans and black shiny dress shoes. Looking around, Ichigo noticed that everyone there, accept for Aizen and the Espada were dressed in civilian clothing. "Wow, this place is really popular tonight." Renji noted, looking around at the full tables. "That's because most of the people here are people we invited." replied Rukia, sitting down at one of the small round tables beside Orihime. "Hey there Ichigo, I'm glad you made it to join the fun." said Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain of Squad 8, as he waltzed up to Ichigo, having already begun drinking. Ichigo looked up at the easy-going captain, "Shunsui, I didn't know you were going to be here." "Sure, we all came. Old Man Yama thought we could use a night of fun, so all the Squads came." Shunsui was the Captain of Squad 8 in the Gotei 13, one of the oldest captains, he had been personally trained by Captain of Squad 1, Head Captain Genryusai Yamamoto. He was well known among the Gotei for his very laid back attitude, and never seeming to take anything seriously. However, those who knew Shunsui best, knew that he had a true genuine concern for all those he considered dear to him. Instead of his normal white captain's jacket with his pink flowered haori, Shunsui wore a dark blue dress shirt and black dress pants, with black shoes. His long brown hair was tied back in its usual ponytail. Rukia smiled and bowed her head respectfully at the man sitting next to Shunsui, his best friend, and Captain of Squad 13, Jushiro Ukitake. "I'm glad you felt well enough to join us all tonight Captain," "Hey Jushiro, shouldn't you be resting? It doesn't seem like a good idea for someone like you to be exposed to all the smoke and alcohol." replied Ichigo, regarding the man in question. Jushiro Ukitake was Shunsui's best friend, and the Captain of Squad 13. Ukitake had been sick with Tuberculosis since his days in the Soul Reaper Academy, his frequent illness meant that most of his normal Captain's duties were handled by his two third seats, Kiyone Kotestsu and Sentaro Kotsubaki. Ukitake smiled kindly, "It's alright Ichigo, I've been feeling very well recently. I wanted to enjoy myself with everyone tonight, I'll be okay so you don't have to worry." he answered. In the back of the pub, sitting around by the pool tables, were a group of 8 people. They kept to themselves, not making any attempts to mingle with the members of the Gotei or Aizen and the Espada. "This is such a great idea Shinji, this should be great fun tonight." chirped the short girl with green hair. The man being addressed gave a wide grin, "Thanks Mashiro, I thought so too. What better way to keep our enemy close and keep an eye on Ichigo at the same time," A girl with blond hair done in pigtails frowned, smacking Shinji in the head, "Dumbass! What good is coming to a place like this going to do us, Ichigo is supposed to be training to control his inner hollow!" "Shut up Hiyori, he can't train 24/7! We're also keeping an eye on what Aizen is up to, it's not all about Ichigo!" Shinji yelled back, thus beginning another of their regular arguments. Kensei Muguruma scowled, "You're both idiots, this is embarrassing so will you both just shut up already." "This should interesting, everyone is probably going to be drunk by the end of the night." Love Aikawa replied, already on his third beer for the night. Sipping his wine, Sosuke Aizen sat calmly, being aware of everyone around him, a cold smile on his face. "So Captain Aizen, what brought about this little outing?" questioned Gin Ichimaru, looking over at Aizen with his fox-like eyes. "No particular reason, I just thought it would be something new and different." Aizen answered. Ichimaru gave Aizen another questioning look, "Aren't you worried about what the Soul Reapers will do?" "There's nothing to worry about, Head Captain Yamamoto will never allow anything to get out of hand. By the way Gin, what's with the camera?" he asked, indicating the digital camera that was sitting on the table. "I want to take pictures of tonight for my scrap book, it'll be fun." answered Ichimaru, giving Aizen his sly grin. Sitting over at his table with his captain, lieutenant, and 5th seat, the bald man let out an annoying sigh. "It's so damn loud in this place, how are we supposed to hear anyone talk?" "It's something to do, puts off doing paper work for the time being." replied Kenpachi Zaraki, the bells in his hair jingling. "This is going to be so much fun Kenny, we'll get to watch people make fools of themselves. Baldy is just being a buzz kill, so don't mind him." Yachiru Kusajishi said, hopping up and down on her captain's shoulder. The man scowled at her, "What are you even doing here, children aren't supposed to be in bars." "I'd have to agree with Ikkaku, I think it's against the law for a little kid to be in a bar." stated Yumichika Aysegawa, 5th seat of Squad 11, nodding in agreement with Ikkaku. "Hey, I'm not a kid! I'm a ranked member of the Gotei, and I'm just as good as any other lieutenant. Plus, I have to protect Kenny and make sure nothing happens to him." answered Yachiru, glaring at Ikkaku and Yumichika. Ikkaku sighed, "I don't the captain needs to be protected, it's not like he can't take care of himself."

Around that time the DJ announced the start of karaoke for the night, Uryuu stood up. "Don't tell me you're going to sing," Ichigo said, raising an eyebrow. "You're just afraid of someone being better then you, I didn't come here to not have fun." answered Uryuu, smirking at Ichigo. Ichigo glared at the Quincy, "Oh please, I have nothing to be afraid about." Uryuu pushed up his glasses as he walked up to the stage, "We'll just see then, won't we?" "Wow, I didn't know Uryuu liked to sing." remarked Orihime, looking over at Ichigo. "Neither did I, I thought his only interests were fashion and sewing." he said. Uryuu put in his request and waited for the song to start, a soft melody echoed through the two large speakers on either side of him.

"_This is what I brought you, this you can keep._

_This is what I brought, you may forget me._

_I promised to depart, just promise one thing._

_Kiss my eyes, and lay me to sleep."_

The song began to get more upbeat as it continued, normally soft spoken, Uryuu projected his voice out to the crowd and hit each note with perfect pitch. As he sang he thought of only one person, the only person he had ever felt himself truly fall in love with and having to witness her death while being unable to do anything.

"_This is what I brought, this you can keep._

_This is what I brought, you may forget me._

_I promised you my heart, just promise to sing._

_Kiss my eyes, and lay me to sleep."_

"Who knew Uryuu could actually sing," Ichigo remarked, slightly impressed by Uryuu's voice. "This is such a sad, yet romantic song." said Orihime, sighing happily. "Don't you know who he's talking about Ichigo?" Rukia questioned, having figured it out when Uryuu started singing. Ichigo looked at Rukia with a puzzled expression on his face, "What are you talking about?" "You idiot, he's talking about the Bount, Yoshino. Have you forgotten that he witnessed her death?" sighed Renji, trying to figure out how Ichigo could be so clueless. "Uryuu was in love with her?" Ichigo asked, surprised. "Of course he loved her Ichigo, don't you ever pay attention to anything?" Rukia answered, giving Ichigo a disapproving look. "Hey shut up, how was I supposed to know that? I don't keep up with Uryuu's love life," Ichigo shot back, glaring at Rukia and Renji. Meanwhile Gin was busy snapping pictures of Uryuu's performance, Uryuu glared at him as he went into the final verses of the song.

"_Kiss my eyes, and lay me to sleep._

_This is what I thought, I thought you needed me._

_This is what I thought, so think me naïve._

_I promised you a heart, you promised to keep._

_Kiss my eyes, and lay me to sleep._

_Kiss my eyes, and lay me to...sleep."_

Everyone was impressed by how well Uryuu could sing, everyone in the audience clapped as Uryuu stepped off the stage and went back to his seat. Orihime smiled happily, "That was such a touching song Uryuu, you're a master at singing." "Thank you Orihime, I'm glad you enjoyed it." answered Uryuu. "I had no idea your voice was that good Uryuu," Rukia said. "I've taken a few singing lessons before." answered Uryuu. Looking over at Ichigo who seemed to be lost for words, Uryuu could tell what was going through his mind. "Let me guess Ichigo, you think you can do better?" "Sure I could, want to bet on it?" replied Ichigo with confidence as he glared at Uryuu. "Fine, why don't you show all of us what you can do." Uryuu challenged, pushing up his glasses. "I'll show you I'm just as good, if not better then you." declared Ichigo, marching up to the stage.

_**Author's Note:** That's the end of chapter 1 everyone, I hope new one appears better then the old one. The song I used for this chapter is called **Prelude 12/21** by **A.F.I.**, don't forget that I'm taking requests so leave a request in the review or you can PM me. Inspiration for this fanfic goes to my good friend/sister, **TheDrunkenWerewolf**. She has a Bleach fanfic of her own, as well as others so be sure to check them out. I'm working on re-writing the other chapters, as well as chapter 11, so keep an eye out for them. Don't forget to review and favorite, thank you to all my fellow writers who have been keeping up with this story. Until next time everyone, I'll see you all again soon. _


	2. Chapter 2: Tame The Animal

**BLEACH KARAOKE MADNESS**

_**Author's Note:** Hey there everyone, I'm back with the new copy of chapter 2 for Bleach Karaoke Madness. It's taken a few days to figure out how I want to write it, and I'm still kind of thinking as I go but I hope everyone still likes it either way ^_^ Remember I'm taking song requests so if there's something you want to see then leave it in the reviews or you can PM me, I will try to get to as many songs as I can. I'm still not sure how long this story will be, so I'll see how many requests I can get to. Credit for inspiration goes to my best friend/sister, **TheDrunkenWerewolf**. She has a Bleach karaoke fanfic of her own, so be sure to check it out. I do not own any of the characters or songs used, credit for the Bleach franchise goes to Tite Kubo and credit for all songs used goes to their respective artists. I hope you all enjoy chapter 2 of Bleach Karaoke Madness ^^_

**Chapter Two: Tame The Animal**

"This should be interesting," Renji said, as they watched Ichigo go up on stage to put in his song request. "Hmm, well something tells me that Ichigo's talent isn't in singing." replied Uryuu, pushing up his glasses. Putting in his song request, Ichigo walked up to the mic as soft upbeat guitar music began to play.

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you,_

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow._

_You're the closest thing to heaven that I'll ever be,_

_And I don't want to go home right now."_

Ichigo did his very best to put deep feeling into the words, doing so completely off key and unable to hold the proper notes. Rukia looked over at Uryuu, "I think your observation was right, Uryuu." "I told you he couldn't sing." replied Uryuu, nodding his head in agreement.

"_And all I can taste is this moment,_

_And all I can breathe is your life._

_Cause sooner or later it's over,_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight."_

"He may be getting into the song, but he sure as hell can't sing." commented Renji as they listened to Ichigo going so far off key that it was hurting the ears of some of the people in the audience. Orihime frowned, "Don't be so mean, I think Ichigo's doing great." It's true, Ichigo found himself getting deep into the song, and saw his own life reflected in the lyrics that he sang. "Hey Kenny, Ichi is doing great up there, isn't he?" Yachiru chimed, bouncing up and down on her captain's shoulder. Ikkaku scowled, "What the hell are you talking about, the idiot can't sing to save his damn life."

"_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am."_

Wanting to prove to Uryuu and everyone that he was just as good as anyone else, Ichigo went all out, loving the spotlight and all the attention that went along with it. "I can't wait until this is over, I think my eardrums are screaming." stated Shinji, putting his hands over his ears. "Yeah, well he can't be any worse then you dumbass!" Hiyori shot back, a glare on her face. "Is that right, you can't sing either. I've heard you sing before, you're just as bad as Ichigo!" yelled Shinji, thus beginning yet another argument between the pair of them. Shunsui smiled, already on his fifth glass of sake. "Ichigo is sure enjoying himself up there." Ukitake smiled and nodded in agreement, "Yes he is, I'm glad he can have some fun."

"_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming,_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies._

_When everything feels like the movies,_

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive."_

"When will this song be over, Ichigo's singing is giving me a headache." Renji complained, sighing. "You're the one who started this Uryuu," replied Rukia, frowning at Uryuu. Uryuu pushed up his glasses, "Yeah I guess I did, sorry about that Rukia but I didn't expect him to be this bad." Sitting at another nearby table, Izuru Kira, lieutenant and acting captain of Squad 3 sat with his fellow lieutenants, Shuhei Hisagi of Squad 9 and Momo Hinamori of Squad 5, was at a loss for words. "Ichigo may be great in battle, but has no talent for singing." Momo shot Izuru a glare, "That's not a very nice thing to say Izuru," "But he's being honest Momo, Ichigo just isn't cut out for singing." Shuhei stated.

"_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_Cause I don't think they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just you to know who I am."_

About half the audience was really into the song, while the other half just wanted it to be over so they didn't have to listen to Ichigo's bad singing. "Ichigo is doing so good, this song is great." Orihime said happily as she cheered for Ichigo.

"_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_Cause I don't think they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am."_

Going into the final verse of the song, Ichigo decided to give the last of his performance all he had, "Great, it sounds like the song is almost over." Uryuu observed. "Good, that was 4 minutes of torture. Nothing your brother does is as bad as that was." replied Renji, sighing in relief, remembering several past punishments that his captain had put on him for failing to complete his paperwork on time. Rukia frowned, "My brother's not that bad, if you didn't like it then why didn't you just stay in Squad 11 instead of requesting a transfer?" "Because I thought it would be easier," Renji answered.

"_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken;_

_I just want you to know who I am,_

_I just want you to know who I am._

_I just want you to know who I am,_

_I just want you to know who I am."_

Slowly the audience began clapping as Ichigo got off the stage and went back to his table, "So what did you think of that Uryuu?" he asked, grinning. "Well you were way off key Ichigo, I don't think singing is a talent of yours." Uryuu answered. "You were awesome Ichigo, I thought that was a great song." said Orihime happily. "Yeah, it was good for a wounded animal." Renji muttered. "Hey, shut up Renji!" answered Ichigo. "Heh, you were worse then a wounded animal Ichigo. You're singing sucks," Ikkaku stated, coming over to their table. Ichigo glared at the bald man, "Is that right Ikkaku, and you really think you can do better?" "Of course I can, a lot better then you, that's for sure." answered Ikkaku with an air of confidence. "Oh yeah, then why don't you prove it." Ichigo challenged, grinning. Ikkaku nodded, "That's fine, I can do better then you easily." Sitting at a nearby table with a scowl and dark glare in his blue eyes, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez looked around irritably. "What the hell are we doing here? This is so damn stupid," Sitting next to him, Espada #4, Ulquiorra Cifer, just calmly continued to watch. "Lord Aizen felt it best to keep an eye on our enemy, I would suggest you don't cause problems unless you want to feel Lord Aizen's wrath." The sixth Espada growled, "Shut up Ulquiorra, you're nothing but Aizen's precious pet and you know it so just shut your damn mouth." he said. "Well Ikkaku, are you going to go up and sing or not?" questioned Ichigo, when Ikkaku made no move to go up on stage. He gave Ichigo a grin and nodded, "Yeah sure I am, I'm going up right now." Just as Ikkaku turned around, he saw someone else already up on the stage. "Bastard, that guy stole my turn." Ichigo laughed, "You snooze, you loose." he replied. Everyone looking up at the stage they were surprised to see the fifth Espada of Aizen's army, Nnoitora Jiruga going through the song books, an evil grin on his face. Ichimaru grinned before moving closer to get better pictures, "This should be interesting, it seems Nnoitora has decided to have himself some fun." Aizen smiled, saying nothing as he waited for his subordinate to select a song. Glaring at the Espada with cold turquoise eyes, the captain of Squad 10, Toshiro Hitsugaya's spiritual pressure stated plainly his dislike of Aizen and his army frequenting the same establishment as the Gotei. "What is that bastard doing up there, what's their plan?" "Don't worry captain, Aizen's not stupid enough to start a fight here among everyone. Even Gin doesn't stoop that low, we have nothing to worry about." replied his lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, putting her hand on her captain's shoulder. Momo looked over and nodded, "Rangiku's right Little Shiro, Captain Aizen would never do anything like that here." "Stop calling me that, and do I need to remind you that he tried turning you against me Momo. When will you learn that he can't be trusted?" Hitsugaya answered, frowning at the informal use of his name. Momo glared at her childhood friend before turning her back on him, "I know Captain Aizen only did what he did because of Captain Ichimaru, Captain Ichimaru forced him to turn against us. Don't you make Captain Aizen out to be evil," Putting in his song request, Nnoitora grabbed the microphone and waited for his song to start, Ichimaru in the front already snapping pictures. Shortly a rock heavy metal beat filled the pub, and Nnoitora began to sing.

"_I can't escape this hell,_

_So many times I've tried._

_But, I'm still caged inside._

_Somebody get me through this nightmare,_

_I can't control myself."_

As Nnoitora began to sing his voice had an even, yet evil air about it, it was deep and dark as he hit each of the correct notes. "This song is creepy," said Orihime, shivers going down her back as she listened to the dark tune. "Yeah, you're telling me." Ichigo agreed, nodding his head. "Well what do you expect, he's one of Aizen's Espada, so of course he's going to pick a song that sounds dark and evil." Renji replied.

"_So what if you can see the darkest side of me,_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become._

_Help me believe it's not the real me,_

_Somebody help me tame this animal."_

As Nnoitora continued, his Fraccion, Tesla Lindocruz sat, memorized as he watched Nnoitora perform. Tesla admired Nnoitora so much, following him everywhere and doing anything he asked without question.

"_I can't escape myself,_

_So many times I've lied._

_But, there's still rage inside._

_Somebody get me through this nightmare,_

_I can't control myself."_

Down in front of the stage, Ichimaru was enjoying himself greatly, taking all the pictures he could of Nnoitora's performance. All the Soul Reapers and Vizards just glared at him as he continued, "Hey Captain, are you going to sing?" Rangiku asked happily. Hitsugaya frowned, shaking his head. "Why in the world would I want to make a fool of myself up there in front of everyone?" "Aww, come on Captain. It'll be so much fun," "Forget it Rangiku, I'm not singing and making a fool of myself in front of the entire Gotei 13, not to mention our enemies."

"_Somebody get me through this nightmare,_

_I can't control myself._

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare,_

_Cause I can't escape this hell."_

"This is turning out to be quite a bit of fun," Ichimaru commented, grinning his usual fox-like grin as he paused from taking pictures for a moment. Aizen only smiled, "It looks like you're the one having the most fun here Gin." As Nnoitora went into the final verse of his song, he glared out at everyone. He would show everyone, all the Soul Reapers and his fellow Espada members, that he was the best there ever was. No one would ever beat him at anything.

"_So what if you can see the darkest side of me,_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become._

_Help me believe it's not the real me,_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become._

_Help me believe it's not the real me,_

_Somebody help me tame this animal!_

_This animal I have become!"_

As the song ended, Nnoitora put the microphone back and gave a bow as he stepped off the stage, most the audience cheered, many surprised by how well he could sing despite his appearance. Tesla was at his side the moment he stepped down, "Master Nnoitora, you were flawless up there. That was such a grand performance," Pushing him aside, Nnoitora smirked. "Of course idiot, why are you telling me what I already know." he asked. Tesla bowed low in apology, "I'm sorry Master, I just felt that I had to say something." "Nice performance Tesla, I got quite a few good pictures from that." Ichimaru replied, happily going through the pictures he had taken. After the applause died down and general conversation resumed Ichigo looked over to Ikkaku, "So, are you going to go sing or not?" "What the hell are you talking about, of course I am." Ikkaku answered, and with that he went up onto the stage to select his song.

_**Author's Note:** Alright everyone, that is the end of chapter 2 for Bleach Karaoke Madness. I definitely like this version a lot better then my original, and I hope you all enjoyed it as well. The first song I featured in the this chapter was a request from **Blood Soaked Skull** and it was called **Iris** by **The Goo Goo Dolls**, the second song included was called **Animal I Have Become** by **Three Days Grace**. If there is a song you would like to see included then please let me know in the review section or PM me about it, I will try to feature as many of your requests as possible but I'm not yet sure how many chapters this story is going to be. Let me know and I will do my best to include your request. I want to give a big shout out to my beta reader/best friend/sister, **TheDrunkenWerewolf** for giving me the inspiration to write this story, she has several stories, including a Bleach Karaoke fanfic of her own so be sure to check them out. I'll try to post again as soon as I can, but until next time everyone, I hope you all loved this chapter. Thank you so much for your continued support, see you all real soon! ^_^_


	3. Chapter 3: Touch My Body

**BLEACH KARAOKE MADNESS**

_**Author's Note:** Hey guys, sorry it's been a little while since I updated but here I am with the new version of chapter 3 for Bleach Karaoke Madness. I hope you all have had a good Easter, as always I'd like to thank all of you for being so supportive of me. If there's any particular song you'd like me to include then leave it in the reviews or send me a PM, I will try my best to get to as many of your song requests as I can. This story was inspired by my best friend/sister, **TheDrunkenWerewolf**. She has a Bleach karaoke fanfic of her own, among others so be sure to check them out. I do not own Bleach or any of the songs used, credit for the Bleach franchise goes to Tite Kubo and credit for the songs used in this fanfic goes to their respective artists. I hope you all like chapter 3 of Bleach Karaoke Madness, so without further delay, let's begin!_

**Chapter 3: Touch My Body**

While Ikkaku went through the song books trying to decide what song he wanted to sing, everyone watched with curiosity. "Look Kenny, look! Baldy is going to sing a song, this is going to be fun." chirped Yachiru, bouncing up and down on Kenpachi's shoulder. "Looks like Squad 11 is trying their hand at karaoke, this should be good." Shinji observed. Love nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, especially since all they ever want to do is fight." Some of the lower ranking members of Squad 11 looked up and grinned as they waited for Ikkaku to choose his song, Ikkaku put in his song request with the DJ and waited for the music to start. After a moment rock music began to play and Ikkaku began to sing.

"_Body...wanna feel my body?_

_Body...baby such a thrill, my body._

_Body...wanna touch my body?_

_Body...baby it's too much, my body._

_Body...check it out, my body._

_Don't you doubt my body, body._

_Talkin' about my body, body._

_Check it out, my body."_

Taking off his shirt and dancing around on the stage in time with the music, Ikkaku flashed a grin as he began to flex his muscles and puff his chest out. People down in the audience began to clap and cheer, from his table in front of the stage Ichimaru smiled happily as he took as many pictures as he could, not wanting to miss any of this performance.

"_Every man wants to be a macho man,_

_To have the kind of body, always in demand._

_Jogging in the mornings, go man go._

_Works out in the health spa, muscles glow._

_You can believe that, he's a macho man._

_Ready to get down with anyone he can,_

_Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey!_

_Macho, macho man._

_I've got to be, a macho man._

_Macho, macho man, yeah._

_I've got to be a macho!_

_Macho, macho man, yeah._

_I've got to be, a macho man._

_Macho, macho man._

_I've got to be, a macho!"_

Cheering, the audience began rushing to the stage in an attempt to get a closer look at Ikkaku's performance. Most of the members of Squad 11 cheered loudest and climbing up on the stage to dance with Ikkaku, Ichigo rolled his eyes as he watched Ikkaku's performance. "Arrogant bastard show off," "That's how Ikkaku is, he always wants to make the best of Squad 11 as the most powerful Squad in the Gotei 13 and that's never going to change." Renji replied. In the back of the bar, Love helped himself to yet another round of beer as he watched the performance. "I never liked Squad 11, all they care about is fighting and being the best. They have no dignity and never have," Shinji shrugged, "It doesn't matter, we're not part of the Gotei anymore anyway."

_Body, don't you tease my body._

_Body, you'll adore my body._

_Body, come explore my body._

_Body, made by God, my body._

_Body, it's so good, my body."_

Yumichika watched Ikkaku's performance with a look of disgust on his face, "That is so unattractive, you would never catch me doing something that disgraceful." "You're no fun at all, Baldy is doing great up there, isn't he Kenny." answered Yachiru, frowning at the 5th seat. "Kenpachi shrugged, "I guess he's not doing half bad." "Who knew Ikkaku could sing, he's really getting the crowd going." Izuru observed noticing the crowd getting excited by Ikkaku's performance. "Well, at least he's good at something other then fighting." Shuhei agreed. As Ikkaku went into the final verses of the song, he grinned. He would prove that Squad 11 was the best Squad in the Gotei 13 and that no one would beat him, he had promised himself that he would always fight under Kenpachi and no one else.

"_You can tell a macho, he has a funny walk._

_His western shirts and leather, always look so boss._

_Funky with his body, he's a king._

_Call him Mr. Eagle, dig his chains._

_You can best believe, that he's a macho man._

_He likes to be a leader, he never dresses grand._

_Hey! Hey! Hey, hey, hey!_

_Macho, macho man._

_I've got to be, a macho man._

_Macho, macho man, yeah!_

_I've got to be a macho, alright!_

_Macho, macho man, yeah, yeah!_

_I've got to be, a macho man._

_Macho, macho man!_

_I've got to be a macho, alright!"_

As the song ended Ikkaku got into a final battle stance, with the other members who had danced with him getting various stances in front of him. Most of the audience cheered as Ikkaku jumped off the stage and walked over to Ichigo's table, "Well Ichigo, what do you think of that?" "A bit a show off, but not bad." Ichigo answered, grinning back. "Hey, at least I can sing, unlike you." shot Ikkaku, rolling his eyes. Ichigo frowned irritably, "Oh shut up already," "That was a good performance Ikkaku." complimented Renji to his fellow former Sqadmate. "Thanks, glad you liked it. I'd like to see how you do up there at some point." Ikkaku replied as he went back to his table and sat down with his captain, Yumichika, and Yachiru. "That was so much fun to watch Baldy, I didn't know you could sing." Ikkaku frowned, "Stop calling me Baldy, and I can do anything." "It's nice to see everyone having fun here, it's great to just get away and not have to worry about work. Maybe I'll go up and sing later," Momo stated, smiling. Izuru nodded, a faint blush crossing his cheeks. "Yeah, it looks like everyone is enjoying themselves. I didn't know you liked to perform, you've always been really shy to perform in front of other people but I'd love to see you sing." Momo smiled, "I am shy, but what better way to get overcome my shyness then try to have some fun." Izuru's blush didn't go unnoticed by Shuhei, who grinned. "The two of you should consider doing a duet with each other," Izuru and Momo looked up, surprised by Shuhei's suggestion. Momo blushed, "Us, sing? Are you crazy Shuhei?" she asked. "It's obvious you both want something more, you hang out together all the time on your days off don't you?" Shuhei questioned. Izuru nodded, "Well yeah, but that doesn't mean anything. We've all been friends since our days at the academy. So what's the big deal about that?" Shuhei smiled at his underclassmen, "Don't you both know that things can always change over the years, it's not unusual." Izuru and Momo both blushed, "That's true I guess, but what about you Shuhei? You haven't gone up to sing at all either." Izuru agreed. "Me? I hadn't even thought about going up," Shuhei answered, thinking. Momo smiled, "I think you'd be great Shuhei and have a lot of fun, why don't you try it out." she suggested. Shuhei thought for a minute and then nodded, "Sure I'll go up and sing, it sounds like fun." With that Shuhei got up from the table and went up on stage to choose his song, Shunui watched in thought. "I've never seen Shuhei interested in singing before, I'd like to see this. "Shuhei was deeply affected by Tosen's betrayal, this is a good way for him to express himself." Ukitake replied, taking a drink of his tea. As Shuei looked for the song he was going to sing he looked out into the audience saw Tosen and Kensei watching, he knew just the song he was going to sing. The one that representing to the two people he admired the most, putting in his song request he waited for the music to start. Soon the soft metal beat of music sounded from the speakers and Shuhei began to sing.

"_I'm tired of being what you want me to be,_

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface._

_I don't know what you're expecting me to be,_

_Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes."_

Shuhei's voice was a kind of even pitch, deep yet easy to understand. Everyone in the audience was captivated by his singing, "Shuhei is popular with the audience, he sings so well." Momo commented, smiling. "I didn't know that Shuhei sang, his interests have always been editing and cooking." said Renji, surprised by Shuhei's performance and impressed at the same time.

"_Every step that I take is another mistake to you._

_I've become so numb I can't feel you standing there,_

_I've become so blind, so much more aware._

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you._

_Can't you see that you're smothering me?_

_Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control._

_Cause everything that you thought I would be has fallen apart right in front of you."_

The music had much more of an upbeat tune now, and Shuhei became lost in the song. As he looked out into the audience he thought about everything that had happened, did Captain Tosen realize the pain and betrayal he had caused to everyone by his defection, especially Shuhei and Captain Komamura? Did Kensei, who was once the captain of Squad 9 and had saved his life more then 100 years before recognize who he was and the man he had become? After Tosen, Ichimaru, and Aizen had defected from the Soul Society it took all of Squad 9 a long while to adjust to only having Shuhei in charge to give the orders. Often times Shuhei had been forced to work overtime in order to get everything done, the only two who truly understood how he felt were Izuru and Momo since both of their captains had also defected.

"_Every step that I take is another mistake to you,_

_And every second I waste is more then I can take._

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there,_

_I've become so blind, so much more aware._

_I'm becoming this, all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you._

_And I know I may never feel it too,_

_Cause I know you were just like me with someone disappointed in you."_

"I didn't know Shuhei was so good," Izuru stated as he watched his friend perform, in awe of how good he was. Momo nodded in agreement and smiled, "You're right, he's doing so good up there." In the back of the bar Shinji played with his empty shot glass as he glanced at Kensei. "I'd say the boy has come a long way in all these years," Kensei nodded, "Yeah, he has. Better then I ever thought he'd be." he said. 100 years prior when Kensei was still the captain of Squad 9 he and his Squad were on an investigation mission, a hollow attacked and Kensei had saved a young Shuhei. He left the Soul Society soon after and never got the chance to see the man Shuhei had become, it made him happy to see that Kensei had turned from a young child, timid and scared, to a young man who valued by the Soul Society. Aizen smiled, "Well Kaname, your former lieutenant is doing quite splendid with his song." Yes, the boy has always looked up to others too much." answered Tosen. As Shuhei went into the final verses of the song, he realized how strong he was and knew that he would get through this. He had valuable friends, ones that would always accept him.

"_I've become so numb I can't feel you there,_

_I've become so blind, so much more aware._

_I'm become this, all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you._

_I've become so numb I can't feel you,_

_I've become so blind, I'm tired of being what you want to be._

_I've become so numb I can't you there, cause everything that you want me to be."_

As the song ended all the audience clapped, Shuhei stepped off the stage. As he walked back to his table Komamura stopped him, "Shuhei, you did very good up there. That was a great performance," Shuhei gave a small bow, "Thank you Captain, I'm very glad you liked it." he said. Momo smiled as Shuhei sat back down, "That was great Shuhei, you're a great singer." "Momo's right Shuhei, I'm very impressed that you did so good." Izuru agreed. Shuhei laughed slightly, "I'm glad you both liked it," I wonder who's next up to sing." Izuru said. "I have a good idea, why don't you and Momo sing a duet." Shuhei suggested. Both Izuru and Momo blushed, "Why us?" asked Momo.

_**Author's Note:** I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 3 of Bleach Karaoke Madness, what's going to happen with Momo and Izuru? Stick around for chapter 4 and you'll find out, I'll get chapter 4 up as soon as I am able. The songs included were **Macho Man** by **The Village People** and a request from **Gypsygrrl** of **Numb** by **Linkin Park**, that's all for now and I'll see you next time with chapter 4._


	4. Chapter 4: Let's Start At The Beginning

**BLEACH KARAOKE MADNESS**

_**Author's Note:** Well everyone, it's time for my new copy of chapter 4 for Bleach Karaoke Madness. I'm really liking how the new chapters of the story are turning out, they sound a lot better then the old ones and I hope you like them too. Inspiration to write my story goes to my best friend/sister, **TheDrunkenWerewolf**. She also has a Bleach karaoke story of her own along with other stories, so be sure to give them a read. I don't own Bleach or any of the songs used in this story, everything related to Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and credit to all songs go to their respective artists. I hope you like this chapter of Bleach Karaoke Madness, be sure to rate and review. If there are any song requests that you have please live them in the reviews or PM me, I will try my best to get to all requests but I can't promise anything. Alright, let's start chapter 4 of Bleach Karaoke Madness._

**Chapter 4: Let's Start At The Beginning**

"Why do you want us to sing Shuhei?" Momo asked, blushing brightly. "Because you guys make a perfect match, besides, you said we were here to have fun so why not go have fun." answered Shuhei, grinning. Izuru was blushing just as brightly as Momo, "I'm not a very good singer," Shuhei clapped Izuru on the back and grinned, "Come on Izuru, it won't be that bad. I went up to sing and have fun, you should do the same," he said. Izuru and Momo looked at each other for a minute, "Oh alright Shuhei, we'll both go up." replied Izuru, sighing. Both still blushing, Izuru and Momo went up to the stage to choose their song. "Hey, look Renji. Momo and Izuru are going up to sing," Rukia observed. Renji looked up in surprise, "Now there's something I never expected." he answered. "Well would you look at that, two of the most shyest people I've ever known are trying their hand at karaoke." said Shunsui, smiling in amusement. Shunsui's lieutenant, Nanao Ise looked over at her captain, "It'll be a good way for them to overcome their shyness, it's obvious that they both care for each other." Shunsui looked surprised, "Really, they have feelings for each other?" he asked. Nanao sighed, "As usual you fail to notice what's obvious to everyone else." Looking through all the songs, Momo thought. "So um, what should we sing Izuru?" Izuru shrugged, "I don't know, I'm not really sure about duets." he answered. As they continued to look through the song book, Momo spotted a song. "How about this one Izuru? It sounds like it would be really pretty," Izuru looked at the song Momo was pointing to, "Sure, that sounds like a good song." Izuru replied, nodding his head. Momo put in their song request and soon soft, romantic flowed from the speakers, "The music sounds so romantic," said Orihime, smiling.

**Momo:**

"_We were strangers starting out on a journey,_

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through._

_Now here we are,_

_And I'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you."_

As she sang, Momo's voice was soft and sweet. Her range was perfect as she sang each note, Rangiku smiled smiled. "Momo's got a great voice, doesn't she captain?" Hitsugaya wateched with slight interest, "I suppose she isn't that bad," he said. "What are you talking about Captain, she's doing great."

**Izuru:**

"_No one told me I was going to find you,_

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart._

_When I had lost hope,_

_You were there to remind me, this is the start."_

**Momo and Izuru:**

"_And life is a road, and I want to keep going._

_And life is a river I want to keep flowing,_

_Life is a road, now and forever._

_Wonderful journey,_

_I'll be there, once the world stops turning._

_I'll be there, when the storm is through._

_In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you."_

The song continued and Izuru began to lead Momo in a romantic dance, twirling her around on the stage, Ukitake smiled. "I didn't expect Izuru was such a good singer and dancer," "Neither did I, but he's always been shy." agreed Shunsui, nodding.

**Momo:**

_We were strangers,_

_On a crazy adventure."_

**Izuru:**

_Never dreaming,_

_How our dreams could come true._

**Momo and Izuru:**

_Now here we stand, unafraid of the future._

_At the beginning with you._

_And life is a road, and I want to keep going._

_Love is a river I want to keep flowing,_

_Life is a road, now and forever._

_Wonderful journey,_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning._

_I'll be there when the world is through._

_In the end, I want to be standing at the beginning with you."_

"I guess those two aren't bad," Ichigo commented, watching Momo and Izuru's performance as Izuru continued to twirl Momo around on the stage, smiling and blushing. "What are you talking about Ichigo, this song is so romantic and they sing it so well." replied Orihime, smiling. From the front row Gin continued taking all the picture he could manage, Aizen only smiled. "I made the right decision using my lieutenant, she's come a long way." he thought. Many people began going to the dance floor to dance, Uryuu nudged Ichigo with his elbow. "They're doing great up there, aren't you going to ask Orihime to dance?" Ichigo looked over at Uryuu, "Why would I do that?" "Don't you know anything Ichigo, you're supposed to ask the girl you like to dance when a romantic song plays." answered Uryuu, sighing. "But I don't like Orhime like that," Ichigo said. "Don't be so dense Ichigo, don't you realize that Orhime likes you and has for quite sometime." replied Uryuu. Ichigo looked over at Orihime and watched as she was captivated by Momo and Izuru's performance, "Um Orihime, would you like to dance?" Ichigo asked, sighing as he stood up. Orihime smiled, "Sure Ichigo, I didn't think you would ask me." Ichigo led Orihime to the dance floor and took her waist as he led Orihime in a simple, but romantic dance, gently twirling her around.

**Momo and Izuru:**

"_I knew there was somebody out there,_

_Like me alone in the dark._

_Now I know my dream will live on,_

_I've been waiting so long._

_Nothing's going to tear us apart,_

_And life is a road, and I want to keep going._

_Love is a river I want to keep going,_

_Life is a road, now and forever._

_Wonderful journey,_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning._

_I'll be there when the world is through,_

_In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you._

_Life is a road I want to keep going,_

_Love is a river I want to keep flowing..."_

**Momo:**

"_Starting out on a journey,"_

**Momo and Izuru:**

"_Life is a road I want to keep going._

_Life is a river I want to keep flowing,_

_In the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you."_

As the music came to an end Izuru did something he had been wanting to do for a long time, but was too shy and realized the truth in Shuhei's words. He turned to Momo and took her by the waist, kissing her deeply, he pulled back, smiling at her. Momo blushed brightly, smiling back at him. They got down from the stage and went back to their table, Shuhei grinned at them. "Hey Izuru, what was that you said about not having romantic feelings for Momo?" Izuru blushed slightly, "I suppose I did, I didn't realize it." he said. After the applause died down general conversation resumed, "Say Yoruichi, are you going to sing anything?" asked the former captain of Squad 12: Research And Development, Kisuke Urahara. Yoruichi Shioin, former captain of Squad 2: Stealth And Punishment Force shrugged, "I don't know, I might sing later. Singing has never been an interest of mine." she said. Urahara looked at the current captain of Squad 2, Soi Fon and grinned. "How about you Soi Fon, why don't you go up and have some fun." Soi Fon glared at Urahara, "Not on your life Kisuke," "Oh come on Soi Fon, don't be so uptight. Go up there and have some fun." Urahara responded, grinning. "Shut your mouth Kisuke, I'm going up there and make a fool of myself." said Soi Fon, glaring at Urahara. Urahara and Soi Fon had never gotten along since the days when Urahara and Yoruichi were both captains. Yoruichi smiled, "Come on Soi Fon, loosen up. I think it'll be fun if you went up there, I think you'd have fun and I'm interested in seeing you perform." Soi Fon blushed slightly, "Well, well Lady Yoruichi. I'll go up and sing," she said. Yoruichi smiled again, "Alright then, that's great. I'll go up and choose your song." Yoruichi stated as she got up from her seat and went up to the stage to pick out Soi Fon's song before Soi Fon could say anything in protest. "Uh Lady Yoruichi, wait." Soi Fon replied as she followed Yoruichi onto the stage. "Wow, this is something I never expected. I can't believe Soi Fon is actually going to sing, she never participates in these events." Shunsui said in surprise. "That's true, but I think it's because Yoruichi asked to perform something." answered Ukitake, watching with interest. Yoruichi put in Soi Fon's song and gave her a cat-like grin as she walked off the stage. Nervously Soi Fon waited for the song to start, techno music blared through the speakers as the song began.

"_Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o_

_Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o_

_Sweet little bumblebee,_

_I know what you want from me._

_Dupi-i-dupi-i-do la da_

_Dupi-i-dupi-i-do la da_

_Sweet little bumblebee,_

_More then just a fantasy._

_Dupi-i-dupi-i-do-la da_

_Dupi-i-dupi-i-do-la da_

_My heart skips a beat when you walk into the room,_

_I go boom, boom, boom, you go zoom, zoom, zoom._

_You're my playboy, my play toy, lover, my friend._

_I want to be with you till the end."_

Most of the audience laughed, some cheering as Soi Fon sang. Everyone who knew Soi Fon knew how much she disliked anything upbeat and flashy, the hard-working captain preferred serious things. On the rare occasions that she did listen listen to music, it was usually hard rock. Hitsugaya smiled, amused by the performance. "This is decent entertainment," Shunsui looked over and nodded, "It sure is, I bet Yoruichi is getting fun with this." "I think Captain Soi Fon is drunk or something, she's never been a part of any performance." stated Shuhei, surprised at Soi Fon's performance. Momo looked over at Shuhei and frowned, "That's not very nice at all Shuhei, I think Captain Soi Fon's performance is great." she said.

"_I give my heart and soul to you,_

_To make you see it's true._

_I'm so confused, baby can't you see?_

_Please come and rescue me._

_Sweet little bumblebee,_

_I know what you want from me._

_Dupi-i-dupi-i-do-la da_

_Dupi-i-dupi-i-do-la da_

_Sweet little bumblebee,_

_More then just a fantasy._

_Dupi-i-dupi-i-do-la da_

_Dupi-i-dupi-i-do-la da_

_Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o_

_Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o_

_Dupi-i-dupi-i-do-la da_

_Dupi-i-dupi-i-do-la da_

_Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o_

_Dupi-i-dupi-i-do-la da_

_Dupi-i-dupi-i-do-la da_

_I start to cry when you walk out that door,_

_You go bye bye, I go why, why, why._

_I'm so lonely, only waiting for you,_

_To come back and tell me I love you._

_I give my heart and soul to you,_

_To make you see it's true._

_I'm so confused, baby, can't you see?_

_Please come and rescue me."_

Urahara chuckled at Soi Fon's performance, "Great choice of song Yoruichi, I think it's very fitting for her." he said. "Thanks, I thought it was a good choice too. That's why I picked it," answered Yoruichi. Ichimaru grinned, "This is great, I've got to get more pictures." Soi Fon waited for the last verses of the song, she couldn't believe how embarrassed she was over all this. Since her days in the Soul Society she had always admired Yoruichi and wanted to be exactly like her in every way possible, whenever she was around Yoruichi she always seemed to lose her voice and any ability to protest. Ichigo laughed, "This is hilarious, Soi Fon is so rigid and uptight and yet here she is singing a techno song." he said. "It's not that bad Ichigo, anyone can do any song even if it isn't their usual style." Uryuu replied. "I can understand it, Captain Soi Fon's zanpaktou is shaped like a bee stinger so it's actually somewhat fitting." stated Rukia. Chad, who had been quiet all this time looked up at everyone. "I don't think Soi Fon chose it, Yoruichi went up to look for her a song." Renji grinned, "I'm not surprised, that sounds exactly like Yoruichi." he said.

"_Sweet little bumblebee,_

_I know what you want from me._

_Dupi-dupi-i-do-la da_

_Dupi-dupi-i-do-la da_

_Sweet little bumblebee,_

_More then just a fantasy._

_Dupi-dupi-i-do-la da_

_Dupi-dupi-i-do-la da_

_Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o_

_Dupi-dupi-i-do-la da_

_Dupi-dupi-i-do-la da_

_O-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o_

_Dupi-dupi-i-do-la da_

_Dupi-dupi-i-do-la da_

_Dupi-dupi-i-do-la da_

_Dupi-dupi-i-do-la da_

_Dupi-dupi-i-do-la da_

_Dupi-dupi-i-do-la da."_

Soi Fon was grateful that she was going into the last verses of the song, she knew she would never live down the embarrassment once she got back to the Soul Society. She wanted to please Yoruichi in any way she could, and now was no different. But, hell, did it have to be something this embarrassing? Grimmjow glared as he watched Soi Fon's performance, "This is disturbing, I hate those damn soul reapers. Damn bastards are stealing all the spotlight from us, I'd kill them all right now if I could." he growled. "Oh I don't know, I think it's quite an amusing performance." said the pink haired Espada sitting next to Grimmjow. "That's because you're a psychopath Szyael, so just shut your damn mouth. Only someone as crazy as you would enjoy this shit." Grimmjow growled to the eighth Espada, Szyael Apporo Grantz.

"_Sweet little bumblebee,_

_I know what you want from me._

_Dupi-dupi-i-do-la da_

_Dupi-dupi-i-do-la da_

_Sweet little bumblebee,_

_More then just a fantasy._

_Dupi-dupi-i-do-la da_

_Dupi-dupi-i-do-la da_

_Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o_

_Dupi-dupi-i-do-la da_

_Dupi-dupi-i-do-la da_

_Oh-o-o-oa, oh-o-o-o_

_Dupi-dupi-i-do-la da_

_Dupi-dupi-i-do-la da."_

As the song ended and Soi Fon got down from the stage, everyone was laughing and cheering. Yoruichi grinned as she sat back down, "That was a great performance Soi Fon, it was a lot of fun to watch." Thank you Lady Yoruichi," answered Soi Fon, keeping her composure. "I never thought you'd do it Soi Fon, I guess you can lighten up sometimes." Urahara teased, laughing. "Shut up Kisuke," replied Soi Fon, glaring at the shopkeeper. Ichimaru smiled as he looked over his pictures, "These came out great," Aizen looked over at him in interest, "You have yet to say what you plan to do with all these photos Gin." he said. "I'm not sure yet, some of them I'll put in my scrapbook. Perhaps the others I'll put up around Hueco Mundo for decoration." answered Ichimaru, giving Aizen his fox-like grin before going back to his camera. "That was just damn weird," Ichigo stated. "It wasn't worse then your performance." replied Uryuu, pushing up his glasses. Ichigo glared at him, "Shut up Uryuu, you weren't perfect either." "No, but at least I could sing." Ichigo didn't say anything, only glaring over at Uryuu. "I'd have to say Uryuu's right Ichigo, singing is definitely not one of your strong points." Rukia agreed. "Shut up Rukia, you can't talk at all because you haven't done one damn song yet." snapped Ichigo, turning his glare to her. "Well I can say this, this is just getting more and more interesting." observed Renji, wondering just what was going to happen next.

_**Author's Note:** I hope you all enjoyed chapter 4 of Bleach Karaoke Madness, this was an amusing chapter to write but there are more funny ones that I'll have fun writing. I hope you like the new version of chapter 4, I'll post chapter 5 as soon as I can. The duet that Izuru and Momo sang is called **At The Beginning** by **Richard Marx and Donna Lewis**, it might be recognized for appearing in the ending credits of the movie, Anastasia. Soi Fon's song is a request from my offline friend, **Tigress_Luna** and is called **Bumblebee** by **Bambee**. I hope everyone liked chapter 4 of Bleach Karaoke Madness, once again, thanks goes to my best friend/sister and Beta Reader, **TheDrunkenWerewolf**. If there are any songs you'd like me to include then please leave them in the reviews or PM me, I'll see you all soon and thanks for sticking around._


	5. Chapter 5: Turning Tears Into Roses

**BLEACH KARAOKE MADNESS**

_**Author's Note:** It's time again everyone, for another chapter of Bleach Karaoke Madness. This is the new version of chapter 5, I hope everyone likes it. I really love how the new chapters are coming out, I think they give a new and more descriptive feel to the story. Credit for inspiration to write this story goes to my best friend/sister, **TheDrunkenWerewolf**. She has a Bleach karaoke fanfic of her own, among others so be sure to check them out. I do not own Bleach or any of the songs used, all credit for Bleach and all character go to Tite Kubo, and credit for songs used goes to respective artists. If there are any requests you have then please leave them in the comments or PM me, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter of Bleach Karaoke Madness._

**Chapter 5: Turning Tears Into Roses**

Everyone continued their conversations while waiting for the next person to go up and sing, Ichigo leaned over to Rukia, "You should get Byakuya to go up and sing," "What, my brother? But, why Ichigo?" questioned Rukia, surprised. "Come on, he's always so serious. He needs to lighten up, do we have to get him drunk to enjoy himself?" Ichigo answered. Rukia frowned, "Nobles are raised to be like that Ichigo, they have to educated and sophisticated. As Head of the Kuchiki Clan, he has to honor our entire house." "Come on Rukia, he can't always be so uptight. If anyone can convince him to sing, it's you. No one can refuse their little sister," agreed Renji. "Just because I ask him, that doesn't mean he'll do it." Rukia said, a frown still on her face. "Come on Rukia, just try it. What is there to lose?" Ichigo asked. Rukia sighed, "Oh alright, I'll ask him so you stop bugging me about it." Ichigo turned to Renji, "This should be interesting, especially if he agrees to do it." Renji nodded, "Yeah, the captain is always so stern and uptight. It sure wouldn't hurt him to loosen up a bit," he said. "Um Brother, have you thought about going up to sing?" inquired Rukia, turning to Byakuya. Byakuya didn't answer for a moment, "No I haven't, performing would not be suitable for my position as Head of the Kuchiki Clan. I would think you would know that," "Yeah I know, well it's just that I would love to hear you sing. I heard that you used to sing all the time before my sister died," Rukia replied. "Yes, well that was a long time ago." answered Byakuya. "I'm sure you could do it again Brother, just one song." Rukia encouraged. Byakuya thought for a minute, "Very well Rukia, if it means that much to you then I will go up and sing." With that Byakuya stood up and walked casually up to the stage to choose his song, "It looks like Captain Kuchiki has decided to sing for us," replied Retsu Unohana, Captain of Squad 4: Medical Unit. "I've heard he had quite the reputation at one point." Shunsui agreed, sipping his eighth glass of sake, already half way drunk. As Byakuya looked through the song he looked for a song that would honor the memory of his late wife, Rukia's sister, Hisana. He remembered a song that he had once heard on a visit to the World Of The Living, coming across it, he put his request in and waited for the music to start. "I've never seen Captain Kuchiki be interested in singing at all," stated Momo, holding Izuru's hand. "He's probably doing it for Rukia, she probably wants him to have some fun and enjoy himself." Shuhei replied. Gentle rock metal music played through the large speakers as Byakuya began to sing.

"_Despite the lies that you're making,_

_Your love is mine for the taking._

_My love is just waiting,_

_To turn your tears to roses."_

Byakuya's voice was soft and slow as he sang to the beat of the music, the music began to become more upbeat as Byakuya continued to sing. "A rock song isn't what I expected to hear Byakuya sing," observed Ichigo. "It's definitely something different." agreed Chad.

"_Despite the lies that you're making,_

_Your love is mine for the taking._

_My love is just waiting,_

_To turn your tears to roses._

_I will be the one that gonna hold you,_

_I will be the one that you run to._

_My love is a burning, consuming fire."_

Byakuya's voice began to become very deep as he got further into the song, Ichigo continued to watch with interest. "Byakuya is pretty good up there," "Of course he is Ichigo, he used to sing all the time when my sister was alive." Rukia answered.

"_No, you'll never be alone._

_When darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars._

_Hear the whispers in the dark,_

_No, you'll never be alone._

_When darkness comes, you know I'm never far._

_Hear the whispers in the dark,_

_Whispers in the dark._

_You feel so lonely and ragged,_

_You lay here, broken and naked._

_My love is just waiting,_

_To clothe you in crimson roses._

_I will be the one that's gonna find you,_

_I will be the one that's gonna guide you._

_My love is a burning consuming fire."_

Byakuya's voice became a very calm and even pitch as he continued to sing, everyone was in awe at how well the Head of the Kuchiki Clan could sing despite his seemingly colder personality. "Captain Kuchiki is doing very well up there," commented Hitsugaya, impressed by how well Byakuya could sing. "Yeah, you're right Captain. He's drawing a huge crowd." Rangiku agreed. From his seat at the back table, Shinji grinned. "The 6th Squad Captain is doing better then I imagined he could." "And his taste in music is impressive as well." Rose replied, nodding. "I'm not surprised, he's from the Kuchiki Clan." said Rose. "Say Captain Aizen, Captain Kuchiki is sure doing well for himself up there and drawing quite the crowd. Don't you think?" Ichimaru questioned, looking over at Aizen with his fox-like eyes. Aizen nodded, "No less then I would expect from someone like Byakuya Kuchiki," he answered. While Byakuya sang, he thought back on Rukia's sister, Hisana. He had gone against his family's law when he married Hisana, a commoner from the streets of the Rukon District. Unable to properly care for Rukia, Hisana had left her when she was only a baby and spent the rest of her life trying to find her. In the early Spring after her marriage to Byakuya she fell ill and later died, her dying wish to Byakuya was to find Rukia and adopt her as a member of his own family. Byakuya had stood by her side since the day she got sick, after Hisana died he found Rukia and adopted her into the Kuchiki Clan and took her in as his own sister, he rarely expressed it but he cared deeply for Rukia. She reminded him so much of Hisana, both in looks and personality and he vowed that he would protect her, despite having gone against his family law again by adopting her.

"_No, you'll never be alone._

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars,_

_Hear the whispers in the dark._

_No, you'll never be alone._

_When darkness comes you know I'm never far,_

_Hear the whispers in the dark._

_No, you'll never be alone._

_When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars,_

_Hear the whispers in the dark._

_No, you'll never be alone._

_When darkness comes, you know I'm never far._

_Hear the whispers in the dark,_

_Whispers in the dark._

_Whispers in the dark,_

_Whispers in the dark."_

The song ended and the crowd all clapped as Byakuya gave a small bow as he stepped down from the stage and walked back over to the table, Rukia smiled at him. "That was a great performance brother, I enjoyed it." she said. "Hey, you weren't as bad as I thought you'd be." Ichigo stated, grinning. "That was a very good performance Captain," replied Renji. Byakuya looked over at his lieutenant, nodding his head. "Thank you Renji, I'm glad you approve."

"This is an interesting evening," Ukitake stated, smiling. "Yes it is, at least everyone is having fun." Nanao agreed, nodding. "Hmm, perhaps I should try my hand at this." said Shunsui. Ukitake looked over at his best friend in surprise, "I didn't know you enjoyed karaoke Shunsui," "Well I've never actually tried it before, but it looks like fun." said Shunsui in response. "Oh please, you just want to get drunk." Nanao stated flatly. "Aww, that's so mean Nanao. There are other things to bars besides drinking," Shunsui protested as he stood up and headed up to the stage. "For Shunsui to sing, this should be interesting." observed Ichigo. "Hey Captain, Captain Kyoraku is going to sing." Rangiku told Hitsugaya, a smile crossing her face. "Hmm, I'm sure if that's a good thing or not." answered Hitsugaya, watching with interest. "Hey Lisa, isn't that your former captain?" questioned Shinji. Lisa looked up and nodded, "It is," she said. "This should be interesting, I wonder what kind of hole he's going to dig for himself." Love replied as they watched Shunsui go through the song books. "He's always been a perverted idiot and that's never going to change," answered Lisa. "If I recall Lisa, you were somewhat of a pervert yourself back in the day." Shinji stated. Kensei scoffed, "What do you mean was, she still is." Shunsui looked through the song books, trying to pick the best song, looking out into the audience he saw that his former lieutenant was also there, sitting at her table with the other Vizards. Grinning, Shunsui found the perfect song. Putting in his song, Shunsui picked up the microphone, waiting for the song to start. Nanao pushed up her glasses, "I don't know if I should be pissed with him, or glad that he's actually enjoying himself instead of drinking the entire time." she said. Ukitake smiled, "Let Shunsui have some fun, that is why we came here after all." Just before the song started Shunsui grinned at the audience, "This song is dedicated to two very special women out there, I hope they both like it." "What the hell is he talking about?" Ichigo questioned, but his answer came minutes later as the song started and slow piano music began to play.

**Spoken:** _"A one woman man is what I want to be,_

_To stay by her side so faithfully._

_I would if I could,_

_But it's just no good._

_Cause there's two perfect girls for me, alright!"_

Everyone stared at each other in confusion, "What the hell is this all about, what is the captain doing?" asked Renji, staring in confusion. "I don't know, but I have a feeling this isn't going to end well for Captain Kyoraku." Byakuya replied. Nanao glared up at her captain, "This sure as hell better not be what I think it's turning into." Ukitake sighed, having a strong feeling that he was going to have to do some serious argument control by the time the song was over. _"I hope Shunsui realizes the trouble he could get himself into with his lieutenant, then again he was never one to think things through."_ he thought.

**Sung:** _"Nanao, oh Nanao!_

_Lisa, oh Lisa!_

_A one woman man's what I want to be,_

_But, there's two perfect girls for me._

_Oh yeah!_

_Officer Nanao, oh can't you see?_

_You can lock me up, and throw away the key._

_Nanao, if loving you's a crime then sentence me now and I'll do the time._

_My uniformed beauty is simply the best,_

_She's got my heart under house arrest._

_But before that cop names me her boy,_

_I'm head over heels, head over heels for a nurse named Lisa..."_

The audience laughing uncontrollably, the piano music turned into heavy guitar. Shuhei noted the angry expression on Nanao's face, "Well Captain Kyoraku has sure done it with his lieutenant this time." Izuru nodded, "Yeah, I'm not sure if he'll make it out of here alive if she has anything to say about it." he said. "That guy's a complete idiot, what the hell does he think he's doing up there?" Kensei questioned as he noticed that Shunsui was really getting into his song. Lisa watched, annoyance on her face. "What else, he's being a stupid fool like normal." "Aren't you going to go up and stop him?" Love asked, looking over at Lisa. "What's the point, he doesn't listen to anyone anyway." she answered. "That stupid moron is going to pay for this," Nanao stated through gritted teeth as she glared at her captain and fought the urge to kill him right then and there.

"_Nanao, oh Nanao!_

_Lisa, oh Lisa!_

_A one woman man is what I want to be,_

_But, there's two perfect girls for me._

_Alright!_

_Nurse Lisa, won't you please cure me of this bad disease?_

_Oh Lisa, the diagnosis is bleak._

_When I see your face my knees get weak,_

_Well I'm burning up, I've got the fever._

_She's my perfect nurse and I'll never leave her,_

_Her bedside manner has healed so many._

_So why am I in love, why am I in love with Officer Nanao?_

_Yeah!"_

"Wow, Captain Kyoraku doesn't realize how deep he's getting with his lieutenant." Rangiku observed. "Yeah, well the captain doesn't always realize things." answered Hitsugaya as he watched on, half amused. "That bastard, he is going to pay for this humiliation." Nanao said angrily as she watched Shunsui's performance.

From the front row, Gin continued taking pictures, amused by how much fun Shunsui was having with his song. "Well Captain Aizen, this is turning into quite a fun night. He must be so drunk that he doesn't realize how trouble he's going to be in with his lieutenant." he said. "That's more than likely Gin, Captain Kyoraku was never the brightest person in the world. I doubt he's even realized his feelings for his lieutenant." Aizen answered. "I'm still surprised you're not going to go up and stop him Lisa," replied Shinji, looking over at Lisa. "I might as well talk to this table, that moron doesn't listen to anyone anyway so what's the point?" she answered. "That reminds me of someone else I know, who's sitting right here." Kensei said, looking over at Mashiro. Mashiro frowned, "Aww, you're so mean Kensei. How could you say something like that?" Kensei growled and glared at her, "Because you're acting like a brat, now shut up already." he said.

"_Nanao, oh Nanao!_

_Lisa, oh Lisa!_

_A one woman man is what I want to be,_

_But, there's two perfect girls for me._

_Alright! Swing it!_

_Aww, Nanao!_

_Whooo!_

_A one woman man is what I want to be,_

_But, there's two perfect girls for me._

_Oh, I've tried and I've tried._

_And I've searched way deep inside,_

_From these two, I won't choose._

_I can't stand the news about the name of the girl that I'm gonna lose._

_This can't go on,_

_Enough is enough._

_I've gotta pick one no matter how tough,_

_It's time for eeny-meeny-miny-mo..._

_But wait a second,_

_Wait a second, what's her name?_

_I just gotta know,_

_I just gotta know!"_

Many of the people in the audience cheered and laughed as Shunsui went into the final verses of the song, look out into the audience he grinned at Nanao and Lisa, both of whom just sat there looking very unamused. "Don't be so hard on Shunsui, at least he's having fun." Ukitake said kindly, looking over at Nanao, who was ready to end Shunsui's life right there. Nanao glared at the 13th squad captain, "With all due respect Captain Ukitake, humiliation is not my idea of having fun." Ukitake recoiled slightly, cursing his friend for the situation he had been put in. Laughing, Momo looked over at Hitsugaya. "Isn't this funny Little Shiro?" "No, I don't think it is at all. I don't think Captain Kyoraku realizes the hole he's dug for himself, and stop calling me Little Shiro." Hitsugaya answered. "Well I guess it could always be worse for him," replied Shuhei, amused by the 8th squad captain's performance. Nnoitora growled, "If this is those damn Soul Reaper's idea of fun, then they're more twisted then I thought." he said. "Well it's what Lord Aizen wants, so we have to endure it." Ulquiorra responded, his stoic voice not wavering.

"_Oh Nanao, oh Nanao!_

_Lisa, oh Lisa!_

_A one woman man is what I wan to be,_

_But there's..._

_One, no, two!_

_Three, four, five, six, seven!_

_So many perfect girls for me!"_

Shunsui finished his song, ending with a big finish and all the girls in the audience flocked up to the stage, in an attempt to get close to him. "Aww, thanks ladies. I'm so glad you enjoyed my performance," said Shunsui, grinning as he stepped off the stage. "That bastard is finally done, now I can make him pay for this stunt." Nanao stated through gritted teeth as she stormed up to where Shunsui stood among the audience. Ukitake sighed as he followed Nanao over to Shunsui, sure that he would have to do some conflict control before someone got killed. Isane Kotetsu, the lieutenant of Squad 4: Medical Unit looked over at her captain, "I don't think Captain Kyoraku is going to come out of this very well." she observed. Unohana smiled, "That is what medics are for Isane, don't worry."

_**Author's Note:** I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 5 of Bleach Karaoke Madness, I finished it a little later then I expected but I think it turned out great. The two songs used in this chapter were **Whispers In The Dark** by **Skillet** and **Two Perfect Girls**, the song that Brock sings for Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy in the **Pokemon** series. I thought that would a funny song for Shunsui to do, replacing Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy's names with Lisa and Nanao. Credit for inspiration goes to my best friend/sister, **TheDrunkenWerewolf**. She has a Bleach karaoke fanfic as well, along with others so be sure to check them out. If you have any requests then leave them in the reviews or PM me, I will try to get as many as I can. I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter, I'll see you next time for more fun._


	6. Chapter 6: Walk With Me, My Love

**BLEACH KARAOKE MADNESS**

**Author's Note/Disclaimer:**_ Ceres here, with another chapter of Bleach Karaoke Madness. I'm trying to work more on uploading chapters within a timely manner, so please be patient with me. This is turning out to be an enjoyable fanfiction for me to write, I'm looking for requests for songs because I'm running out of ideas for songs the characters should sing. Credit for the inspiration to write this story goes to _**TheDrunkenWerewolf**_, she has a Bleach karaoke story of her own and gave me the idea of writing my own story. I plan to have this story be about 15 chapters minimum, I'm not sure if it will be more than that or not. Nothing regarding Bleach or the songs used belong to me, Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and all songs used are owned by their original artists. So, I hope you enjoy chapter 6 of Bleach Karaoke Madness._

**Chapter 6: Walk With Me, My Love **

Shunsui didn't have time to think about much before he saw Nanao storm over to him looking meaner and angrier then he had ever seen her.

"Captain Kyoraku, of all the stunts you've pulled over the years this tops them! How dare you insult me in front of the entire Gotei 13, not to mention everyone else here! You are going to pay for this, and pay big!"

Shunsui gave a nervous smile, "Aww Nanao, it was all a joke. Please don't take it like that." said Shunsui. "You call that a joke?" Nanao demanded. "Um, well..." Shunsui stuttered, not sure what to say that wouldn't get him killed or skinned. Hesitantly Ukitake approached the two, "Jushiro, help me." pleaded Shunsui hiding behind him. Ukitake sighed, trying to pick his words carefully to avoid being the next on Nanao's hit list. "I don't think Shusnui meant any harm Lietenant Ise, I don't really think there is a reason to get this angry." Ukitake tried to explain. Nanao glared and rounded on Ukitake, "What are you talking about Captain Ukitake, are you saying he had a right to insult me?" she asked. Ukitake recoiled, now it was his turn to be nervous. "Not at all Lieutenant Ise, but I don't think you shouldn't be so hard on him." he tried. "I think Liutenant Ise has both Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku on her list now," Renji noted. "They'd better both be careful before there's nothing left of them." Rangiku added. "I can't believe you're letting him get away with this Captain Ukitake!" stated Nanao, glaring at Ukitake. "It isn't that at all, but I don't think we should be fighting in a public place like this." Ukitake said, trying to defend his friend before Nanao decided to have his head. Momo watched the situation, a worried look on her face. "Someone should break them up, they shouldn't be fighting." "It isn't our place Momo, they'll work it out." Izuru replied, grabbing Momo's hand as she made to stand up. Momo sighed, "I hope so," she said, sitting back down. "Come on Little Nanao, don't be such a spoiled sport." said Shunsui in a sweet voice. "Don't even think about trying that with me Captain, it won't work." Nanao warned, turning her glare back to Shunsui. "That is enough from all of you," ordered Head Captain Yamamoto, standing up from his seat. Nanao, Shunsui, and Ukitake turned, "Yamamoto-Sensei." Ukitake replied, turning to face the Head Captain. "I am disappointed in all of you, members of my Gotei 13 trying to get into an argument with each other in a public place. You bring disgrace to us all with your behavior, sit down this instant. You can deal with this when we return to the Soul Society." Yamamoto said, a displeased look on his face. "Head Captain, I apologize for my behavior." answered Nanao apologetically, bowing in respect. "We both apologize Head Captain, I didn't want a fight to break out here so I stepped in." Ukitake explained before dragging Shunsui back to their seats, Nanao following them.

"Well, at least that's settled." observed Izuru. "Yeah, but knowing the lieutenant there's sure to be trouble for Captain Kyoraku later." Shuhei said. "Well since no one is doing anything, I'll go sing." Rangiku announced, standing up from her chair. Hitsugaya looked at her, a bit surprised. "You sing?" Rangiku looked at him and smiled, "Of course Captain, do you think I can't sing?" she asked. "It isn't that, it's just that I've never heard you sing before." Hitsugaya answered. "Well, you'll get to hear me now. I think I'm rather good, if I do say so myself." commented Rangiku, smiling as she made her way up to the stage. Gin watched as Rangiku went up to the stage to put her song request in with the DJ, "She's never let anyone hear her sing, not even me." he thought. "Well, well Gin, it looks like Captain Hitsugaya's lieutenant is trying her hand at karaoke." Aizen noted. Gin turned to Aizen and smiled with his usual wide grin, not showing the interest he had. "Yes it does Captain Aizen,"

Rangiku put her request in and waited for the music to begin, the pub was soon filled with the beat of Irish drums and other flute. "What song is she singing?" asked Hitsugaya, becoming more curious. "I guess we're about to find out," Izuru replied. "I didn't know that Lieutenant Matsumoto sang." said Renji. "Neither did I, I've never heard her sing before." Rukia added.

"_I wish I was on yonder hill,_

_Tis there I'd sit and cry my fill._

_And every tear would turn a mill,_

_Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan._

_I'll sell my rod, I'll sell my reel,_

_I'll sell my only spinning wheel._

_To buy my love a sword of steel,_

_Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan."_

The drums in the song had gotten more upbeat by this point, at the moment she was singing, Rangiku was thinking only about one person. Gin Ichimaru. They had been friends since childhood, helped each other out. She had feelings for him ever since she could remember, then he betrayed the Soul Society, left to join Sosuke Aizen in the fight against the Gotei 13. But she still loved him, and would always love him. That much, she knew would always be true. Hitsugaya sat there, watching Rangiku sing and knowing well who the lyrics of the song were meant for. "Her feelings for Captain Ichimaru will never change," he thought. "Rangiku is doing well up there, isn't she?" Momo asked, smiling as she looked at Izuru and Shuhei. This was the first time she had ever heard Rangiku sing, her voice was amazing and luring. Her voice was soft and flowed softly with the music, meanwhile, while Gin continued to take pictures, he too knew that the song was meant for him. He also thought back on their childhood, "I'm sorry Rangiku, one day you will understand my reasons for leaving." he thought.

"_Siuil, siuil, siuil a run,_

_Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin._

_Siuil go doras agus ealaigh lion,_

_Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan._

_I'll dye my petticoats, I'll dye them red,_

_And 'round the world I'll beg my bread._

_Until my parents should wish me dead,_

_Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan._

_Siuil, siuil, siuil a run,_

_Siuil go sochair agus siuil go ciuin._

_Siuil go doras agus ealaigh lion,_

_Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan."_

"This is such a pretty song, it's so romantic." Orihime said, smiling. "Yeah, I guess it's alright but what kind of weird language is this?" questioned Ichigo, confused. "The language is called Gaelic, it's an old language that was spoken in Ireland. However, due to people being forced to learn only English after England took over rule, the language is almost dead. However, people around parts of Ireland are trying to bring the language back in order to prevent it from being lost all together." Byakuya explained. "How do you know so much about languages from the World Of The Living?" asked Ichigo, looking over at the 6th squad captain. "As head of the Kuchiki Clan, I am required to learn these things. It wouldn't hurt you to learn them too," Byakuya answered. Ichigo glared at him, "Shut up already." "I've never heard of Gaelic before but it's very pretty," Orihime replied. "I have heard of the language, but this is the first time I've ever heard it spoken." said Uryuu. Going into the final three verses of the song, Rangiku put all her feeling into the words she sang.

"_But now my love has gone to France,_

_To try his fortune to advance._

_If he e'er comes back, tis but a chance,_

_Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan._

_Siuil, siuil, siuil a run,_

_Siuil go sochair agus, siuil go ciuin._

_Siuil go doras agus ealaigh lion,_

_Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan._

_Siuil, siuil, siuil a run,_

_Siuil go sochair agus, siuil go ciuin._

_Siuil go doras agus ealaigh lion,_

_Is go dte tu mo mhuirnin slan."_

As the song ended, everyone applauded and Rangiku made her way back to join her captain. Gin stopped her as she stepped off the stage, "Well well Rangiku, your singing is quite good." Rangiku glanced at him, "And you expected less," she said. "Not at all, that would be under-estimating you." Gin answered. Rangiku didn't say anything more as she walked back to her table. "Well, what did you think Captain?" Rangiku asked as she sat back down next to Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya didn't say anything for a minute, "That was actually very good Rangiku, better then I thought anyway." he answered, giving her a small smile. "Thanks Captain, I knew you'd like it." Rangiku said, giving Hitsugaya a big hug. "Will you get off me already Rangiku," ordered Hitsugaya, annoyance in his voice. "That was very good Rangiku." Isane commented, walking over to Hitsugaya's table. "Thanks Isane, I'm glad you liked it." Rangiku replied, smiling. "Yes, it was a fine performance. You know how to match your notes exactly to key, though you should work on your voice a little." said Nemu, a little too bluntly for Rangiku's liking. "Well I think you did great Rangiku, you have a lot of talent." Momo stated, smiling. "Come on Nanao, don't stay mad at me." begged Shunsui. "Don't even think that sweet talking me will work, when we get back to the Soul Society you're going to pay for the stunt you pulled." Nanao responded. "I think I'll put a song in myself," replied Ukitake, getting up out of his seat. "Jushiro, since when do you sing?" questioned Shunsui, surprised by his friend's sudden statement. "I didn't know you liked to sing, Captain Ukitake." Nanao said, pushing her glasses up. "I don't mind singing, this is the time to losen up. We came here to take a break after all," answered Ukitake, walking up to the stage.

"This is getting stupid, those stupid Soul Reapers are stealing all the spotlights." Grimmjow growled. "Well, instead of complaining you could go up there and sing." stated Tia. "She's right, I'm finding this quite enjoyable but more of us need to get in on the action." replied Szayel Aporro Granz, the 8th Espada in Aizen's army. "Then why don't you get into it, don't expect us to do it all." Grimmjow snapped. Szayel smiled, "I would never expect you to do it all, that would certainly be asking for too much." he responded, pushing his pink hair from his face.

Ukitake stood, going through the song books trying to decide what kind of song he wanted to sing. He finally decided that he wanted it to be a song that represented the friendship that he and Shunsui shared, Shunsui had been his best friend for as long as he could remember and had stood by him since the day he found out he was sick. "I've never seen Captain Ukitake sing," Rukia noted. "Yeah, Jushiro just doesn't seem the type." Ichigo added. "Go Captain!" called out one of Ukitake's third seats, Kiyone Kotetsu. "Yeah, you can do it Captain!" his second third seat, Sentaro Kotsubaki. Ukitake sighed slightly, knowing that his two third seats would well make a scene at hearing him sing. He finally found a good song that he felt best represented his friendship with Shunsui, after putting his request in he waited for the music to start. The song started to an upbeat tune that resounded, everyone waited with curiosity for Ukitake to start singing.

"_Here we are on a new adventure,_

_Danger lurks somewhere in the darkness._

_We are set for surprises, even battle!_

_We're a team, no one better mess with us!_

_If we stand as one, there's nothing to fear,_

_We'll beat the darkness, and we'll stay right here._

_From time after time, that's how we will be,_

_Just you and me!_

_Til' the end I will be with you,_

_We will go where our dreams come true._

_All the time that we have been through,_

_You will always be my best friend."_

Everyone sat there, drawn in by Ukitake's voice. He sang at a quiet, even tone that had everyone surprised. "This was a great song for Captain Ukitake to choose," Izuru replied. "Yeah, it totally represents his friendship with Captain Kyoraku." said Momo, smiling as she looked over at the 8th squad captain. "It looks like a lot of the Gotei 13 captains and lieutenants have talent," Hachi noted. "Yeah, you're right. I didn't think they had this much talent." responded Mashiro, her arms around Kensei's neck. "Will you get off me already, I'm not your personal arm rest." snapped Kensei, shoving Mashiro off him. Mashiro pouted, "Awww, you're no fun at all Kensei. Why can't you ever lighten up?" "How can I do that with you always annoying the hell out of me?" Kensei demanded. "If you want to lighten the mood Mashiro, then why don't you go sing?" Shinji asked, flashing a grin at Mashiro. "If they didn't have talent or skills then they wouldn't be a part of the Gotei 13," Rose said. Love nodded, "Rose is right, they didn't get their posistions for nothing."

"_Good friends are those who stick together,_

_When there's sun, and in the heavy weather._

_Smile after smile,_

_That's how we will be._

_Just you and me!_

_Til' the end I will be with you,_

_We will go where our dreams come true._

_All the time that we have been through,_

_You will always be my best friend."_

As Ukitake sang, he thought back on the memories that he and Shunsui had together. During their days in the academy they spent most of their free time hanging out and having a good times with other members of their class, Shunsui helped him when his days were particularly bad and Ukitake was forever grateful for that. While he couldn't deny that they were both trouble-makers at times, that was just part of how they were together and the truth of it was that he wouldn't have it any other way. "Captain Ukitake really cares for you," Nanao noted, giving her captain a small smile. Shunsui nodded, "He does, we've been through a lot of times together. I could never ask for a better friend then Jushiro." Shunsui too, thought back to the days of the academy. In his opinion the academy days were some of the best days of his life, he and Ukitake would have fun and be themselves. Shunsui, often being the one to get them into trouble and Ukitake having to bail him out. He returned the favor by being there for Ukitake no matter what, often he would stay up with Ukitake when his illness was particularly bad. Shunsui had vowed long ago that he would never give up Ukitake for anything, he was his best friend and would continue to be so for as long as they were alive. Going into the final parts of the song, Ukitake was forever thankful to have a friend like Shunsui around.

"_Remember when we first met?_

_We had such fun, oh I never will forget._

_Since then the times are so good, _

_We'll always stick together like best friends should._

_Til' the end I will be with you,_

_We will go where our dreams come true._

_All the time that we have been through,_

_You will always be my best friend._

_Til' the end I will be with you,_

_We will go where our dreams come true._

_All the time that we have been through,_

_You will always be my best friend."_

As the music faded and Ukitake stepped off the stage, the pub was filled with cheers from the audience. Kiyone and Sentaro ran over to their captain, "Great job Captain," Kiyone commented, beaming a smile. "Yeah, you've been better then anyone else here." Sentaro added as the two crowded around Ukitake. Ukitake smiled as he walked back to join the others, "Well I'm glad you both liked it," "That was a fine performance Jushiro." Shunsui replied, looking over at his friend. "Thank you Shunsui, I thought the song was rather fitting." Ukitake answered. "That was a very good performance Captain," replied Rukia, smiling as she walked over to her captain. Ukitake smiled at her, "Thank you Rukia, I'm glad you enjoyed it." "I must say, you put on quite the act." Unohana said, drawing Ukitake's attention. "Thank you Captain Unohana, I thought I did well." he responded.

"Well Grimmjow, are you going to sing now?" Szayel questioned, glancing over at the 6th Espada. "Hmph, of course I'm going to sing." Grimmjow answered, standing up. Before he could do so however, Orihime was already making her way up to the stage, "Where are you going Orihime?" questioned Ichigo. Orihime turned to Ichigo and the others, "I want to sing too," she answered. "I didn't know you liked to sing Orihime, I've never heard you sing before." Uryuu replied. "Well, I've never actually done much singing but it can't hurt to try right?" Orihime asked, smiling as she continued up to the stage. "Have you ever heard her sing Ichigo?" questioned Chad. Ichigo shook his head, "No, not around me." Uryuu pushed up his glasses, "Well then this should be an interesting show." he said.

**Author's Note:**_ Well everyone, that's the end of chapter 6. What song do you all think Orihime will choose? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter, I hope you all have enjoyed. The song I chose for Rangiku is called _**Siuil A Run**_, it's a celtic song and for those who don't know the chorus is sung in Gaelic. The translation for the chorus is as such: _**"Walk, walk, walk O love, Walk quickly to me, softly move. Walk to the door, and away we'll flee, And safe may my darling be."**_ The version of the song that I put in is by _**Celtic Wonder**_, but there are many versions of the song. The second song that I chose for Ukitake is called _**My Best Friend**_, it's another one of the songs that was featured in _**Pokemon**_. I wanted to choose a song that best symbolized the friendship between Shunsui and Ukitake, and that just seemed like a fitting song. I know it seems like I have a lot of Pokemon songs in here, but a lot of them have meaning behind them. Anyway, that wraps it up for chapter 6 of _**Bleach Kareoke Maddness**_. Credit for inspiration to write the story goes to _**TheDrunkenWerewolf**_, you can check out her stories as well. Any song requests are more than welcome to be sent through review or PM, please read and review. Thanks for reading, and until next time I'll see you all again^^ ~Ceres-Hime~_


	7. Chapter 7: Tell You My Feelings

**BLEACH KARAOKE MADNESS**

_**Author's Note/Disclaimer:**__ Hey there everyone, Ceres here, bringing you another chapter of Bleach Karaoke Madness. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, I will try to start updating my fanfic on a regular basis. Inspiration for my story goes to __**TheDrunkenWerewolf**__, you can also check her stories out as well. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, and all songs belong to their respective artists. I hope you all enjoy this chapter of Bleach Karaoke Madness, without further delay here it is ^^_

**Chapter 7: I Want To Tell You My Feelings **

"Hmm, what song do I want to sing?" thought Orihime as she looked through the songs. As she searched for the song she wanted to sing, Orihime thought about everything she had been through with Ichigo and the others. She loved Ichigo, but always felt she was in his way and had never had the courage to tell him her true feelings. "Somehow, I don't have a very good feeling about this." Ichigo replied, an uneasy edge to his voice. Rukia rolled her eyes, "What's so bad about it Ichigo, what do you think is going to happen?" "Hey, I've never seen Orihime sing before. This should be fun," Rangiku siad, waiting anxiously. Finally Orihime found a song that she wanted to do, putting her request in, she waited for the music to start. Soft music began to play as Orihime started to sing,

_"Out here in the quiet of the night, beneath the stars and moon._

_We both know we've got something on our minds._

_We won't admit, but it's true._

_You look at me, I look away._

_I want to tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start._

_I want to tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart._

_Why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?_

_I want to tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that I love you."_

Everyone was drawn in by how well Orihime could sing, her voice was soft and flowing. The music had a soft, quiet beat and made it very easy to hear the words, "Orihime has a beautiful voice," Rukia commented. Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, this is the first time I've ever heard her sing." "Go Orihime!" Rangiku shouted, clapping as Orihime sang. Orihime blushed at the comment and continued on,

_"I practice all the things that I could say, line by line...every word._

_I tell myself today could be the day,_

_But every time, I lose my nerve._

_I look at you, you look away._

_I want to tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start._

_I want to tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart._

_Why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?_

_I want to tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that I love you."_

Orihime put all her feelings in as she sang the words, she always worried about being in Ichigo's way. It felt as though he were always protecting her, but she knew he would, despite anything else. "You know who the song is directed toward, don't you Ichigo?" Renji questioned looking over at him.

Ichigo was taken aback by the question, "No, why would I?" "Don't be so dense Ichigo, the song is directed for you." Uryuu answered. "What, you really think so?" asked Ichigo. Uryuu sighed, "Don't tell me you're so dense that you've never noticed Orihime's feelings for you? You're always there to protect her, but she's never had the courage to tell you how she really feels." As Orihime went into the last verse and chorus of the song, she thought back on everything. How she wished she could gather her courage to tell Ichigo her true feelings, how her heart fluttered whenever he spoke to, or looked at her. "I wish you knew my true feelings Ichigo, I'll always do my best to help you out no matter what." Orihime thought.

_"Why...why do you turn away?_

_It must be you're afraid like me,_

_I try, but I can't pretend that I_

_Don't feel for you the way I do, can't you see?_

_I want to tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start._

_I want to tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart._

_Why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?_

_I want to tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that I love you._

_I want to tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start._

_I want to tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart._

_Why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do?_

_I want to tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that I love you...I love you."_

As Orihime put the microphone back and walked off stage, Rangiku ran up to her. "Hey Orihime, great song!" Smiling and blushing slightly Orihime replied, "Thanks Rangiku, I'm glad you think so. I can't really sing that well, but it was fun."

"That was very good Orihime," Uryuu told her, smiling. "Thanks Uryuu, what about you Ichigo? What did you think of the song?" questioned Orihime, looking at Ichigo anxiously. "Um, well..." Ichigo stuttered, blushing slightly. "It was good, you're a good singer." Orihime smiled and blushed brightly, "Really Ichigo, you think so?" "Yeah, well sit down already. Why are you just standing there?" Ichigo answered, awkwardly looking away. "Ichigo is clueless when it comes to girls," Renji sighed. "And your surprised Renji, he's as clueless as you when it comes to relationships." answered Rukia. "Hey, what do you mean by that? I know how to handle girls and relationships." Renji answered, annoyed. Rukia raised her eyebrow, "Oh please Renji, you're hopeless when it comes to approaching girls and you know it."

"Well Grimmjow, it seems you're letting these stupid Soul Reapers get away with taking the spotlight." Nnoitora sneered. Grimmjow growled, "Shut up, I'll show all of you!" "This is really a lot of fun, I can't wait to develop all these photos tomorrow." Gin said happily. Aizen glanced over at him, "I do think you're having a little too much fun with this, you should go up and enjoy yourself in a song or two." "Come on now Captain Aizen, if I sing, then who's going to take pictures?" questioned Gin. "Besides, singing ain't really my thing ya know?"

"I'm sure you can find someone to take pictures in your absence," Aizen answered. "Well, I'll tell ya what. If you go up and do a little something, then I'll be more then happy to follow with one of my own." Gin proposed. Aizen thought about that, "Hmm, very well then Gin. You have a deal," "What a minute Captain Aizen, I didn't say that was my whole deal now did I?" Gin asked. Aizen raised an eyebrow, "Oh? There's more Gin?"

Gin grinned, "Of course, I want you to perform something and dress in costume while you sing. Do that, and I'll be more then happy to join in a song of my own."

"Hmm, you drive a hard bargain Gin...alright then. I'll dress up for my performance, however you then have to keep to your end of the deal." Aizen answered. "With pleasure Captain Aizen," Gin agreed.

"Hey Captain, I wanna sing another song." Rangiku whined. "Well then go up there and sign up," answered Hitsugaya. "But Captain, I don't want to sing alone again." she said, then Rangiku brightened. "I know what, Captain will you go up with me?" "No, get someone else to sing with you. I'm not here to make a fool out of myself," Hitsugaya stated flatly. Rangiku pouted, "Aww, come on Captain please? I don't want to be by myself." "Oh come on Toshiro, how bad can it be? It's just one song," Momo encouraged. "Stop calling me Toshiro, it's Captain Hitsugaya and I hate performing so why would I want to do it in front of the entire Gotei, not to mention our enemies?" Hitsugaya asked, annoyance in his voice. "Come on Captain, it's not that bad." Rangiku persisted, before turning to Izuru, Momo, and Shuhei. "Come on guys, help me here." "Um, I'm not going to get involved. I would rather not be on Captain Hitsugaya's bad side." replied Izuru. "Come on Captain, it's a chance for all of us to have fun. It's just one song, is it really going to be that bad?" Shuhei questioned. Rangiku pouted, "Please Captain?"

Hitsugaya sighed, "Alright already, I'll go up with you but that's it. Don't be expecting anything else." "Sure thing Captain, this will be fun." Rangiku said happily, a mischievous smile crossing her face that only Izuru noticed. "I have a feeling Rangiku has more in mind," "That's very likely possible knowing her, I wouldn't doubt it." Shuhei agreed. "At least we get to see Toshiro having fun," replied Momo. Rangiku ran up to the stage, Hitsugaya following behind. "Hey someone talked Toshiro into singing." Ukitake noted, smiling. "Wow, I wonder how they managed that." Shunsui answered. While Hitsugaya got ready, Rangiku put her request in and waited for the music to start. A heavy guitar started to play and Rangiku jumped off stage, "Hey, where are you going Rangiku?" Hitsugaya called. Rangiku smiled as she sat down, "It's all on you Captain." Hitsugaya glared at her, "Rangiku!" he said, irritated. "Come on Toshiro, just have fun." replied Momo. Hitsugaya didn't have time to say anymore as the song started.

_"Crowded streets all cleared away one by one,_

_Hollow heroes separate as they run._

_You're so cold, keep your hand in mine._

_Wise men wonder while strong men die,_

_Show me how it ends, it's alright._

_Show me how defenseless you really are,_

_Satisfied and empty inside._

_Well that's alright, let's give this another try."_

"Hey, Captain Hitsugaya can sing." Shuhei stated. "Yeah, he's really good." replied Momo, who had never heard her childhood friend sing. Hitsugaya sang with a very even tone and put feeling and meaning into what he sang, he had vowed revenge on Aizen ever since he betrayed the Soul Society. He had betrayed them all, betrayed the very girl who had admired him for all that time. "Well, I didn't think the kid would sing." said Gin, pausing from taking pictures to look at Aizen. "When his lieutenant is involved it's not that hard," Aizen answered, finishing off his whiskey.

_"If you find your family, don't you cry._

_In this land of make believe, dead and dry._

_You're so cold but you feel alive,_

_Lay your hands on me one last time._

_Show me how it ends, it's alright._

_Show me how defenseless you really are,_

_Satisfied and empty inside._

_Well that's alright, let's give this another try."_

"Hey, that guy isn't bad up there." Love replied, watching Hitsugaya perform. Rose nodded, pouring himself another beer. "He's doing very well up there," "Well, who among us is daring enough to sing?" Shinji questioned, addressing the group as a whole. Hiyori smacked Shinji with her sandal, "If you want someone to go up, then why don't you do it you dumbass!" "Hey, since when is it my job and don't call me a dumbass!" argued Shinji. "Because you're the so-called leader of this group, and I'll call you a dumbass because you're acting like one dumbass!" Hiyori shouted. "Hey, Captain Hitsugaya looks like he's having fun up there." replied Shunsui. "Yes, that's good because that's why we came here." Ukitake answered, smiling. "I've never heard Toshiro sing, he's pretty good." Ichigo stated. Orihime nodded in agreement, "You're right, he does sound good up there." "Captain Hitsugaya is not going to be happy about this Rangiku," Shuhei commented, sensing the change in Hitsugaya's spiritual pressure. Rangiku waved him off, "Oh come on, at least we got him to have fun." she replied. "Um, I think that was only you Rangiku." Izuru reminded her. Hitsugaya went into the last verses of the song, putting his full meaning into what he sang. He was glad Aizen was here, the bastard would pay, one way or another, for what he had done to them all but most importantly, what he had done to Momo. Hitsugaya would make sure of that, even if it destroyed his friendship with Momo, he would make sure Aizen would pay.

_"Show me how it ends, it's alright._

_Show me how defenseless you really are,_

_Satisfied and empty inside._

_Well that's alright, let's give this another try._

_It's alright,_

_It's alright._

_It's alright,_

_It's alright!_

_It's alright!_

_It's alright!_

_It's alright!_

_It's alright!_

_It's alright."_

Finishing the song, Hitsugaya stepped off the stage while everyone in the audience clapped. "That was good Toshiro, I didn't know you could sing." Ichigo commented. "It's Captain Hitsugaya, and my lieutenant was the one who tricked me into singing." answered Hitsugaya, irritably. "Very nice performance," replied Shunsui, as Hitsugaya walked past. Ukitake nodded in agreement, "You have a fine voice Captain Hitsugaya."

"Thank you Captain Kyoraku, thank you Captain Ukitake." Hitsugaya acknowledged as he continued to his seat. Rangiku gave Hitsugaya a tight hug, "That was great Captain, don't you all think so?" Hitsugaya glared at her, "I hope you're happy now, I'm not doing that again." "Aww, come on Captain. Wasn't it fun?" Rangiku asked, putting on an innocent look. "Don't use that with me Rangiku, it won't work." Hitsugaya stated as he sat down. Momo smiled, "That was great Toshiro, I loved it."

Grimmjow growled, "That's it, now it's my turn. I'll show these stupid Soul Reapers how it's done." "Alright then, go right ahead and show them." replied Szayel Aporro. "Well Captain Aizen, are ya going to going to uphold your end of the bargain?" Gin questioned, looking over at Aizen. Aizen smiled, "Very well Gin, as you wish."

_**Author's Note:**__ That marks the end of chapter 7 everyone, I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a while but I will get better with it. I will try to upload at least one chapter per week, I hope everyone liked the chapter. The first song I used in this chapter are __**Misty's Song**__, it's a song from the __**Pokemon**__ series that Misty sings in reflections of her feelings for Ash. The second is a request by my offline friend, and fellow writer, __**JaguaraValentineHunter**__ called __**So Cold**__ by __**Breaking Benjamin**__. Inspiration for this story goes to __**TheDrunkenWerewolf**__, you can check out her Bleach stories. __**JaguaraValentineHunter**__ also has a couple of Bleach cross-overs, so if you're curious you may check her stories out as well. Again, I will try to start uploading on a weekly basis at least. Thank you everyone for your support, I hope you will continue to stick around for upcoming chapters. Song requests may be given in either PM or review, just be sure to give me the name of the song, the artist, and who you would like to sing^^ Please be sure to read and review, all feed-back is greatly appreciated. ~Ceres-Hime~_


	8. Chapter 8: Do It All Again

**BLEACH KARAOKE MADNESS**

_**Author's Note/Disclaimer:**__ Hey there everyone, I hope you all had a wonderful and safe holiday season and welcoming in 2014. I'm so sorry I haven't posted in such a long time, I've been on a huge writer's block as to how to write my stories. I'm not very good with description, and I know that's part of the problem but that's something I'm trying to work on. I hope you all like this chapter, please rate and review. I do not own any of the characters or songs in this story, Bleach and all characters related to it belong to Tite Kubo and all songs used belong to their respective artists. Credit for inspiration to write this story goes to __**TheDrunkenWerewolf**__, she has also written a Bleach karaoke story. You can check out her stories on her page, I hope everyone likes this chapter and thank you for being so patient with me._

**Chapter 8: Do It All Again**

"Go on Captain Aizen, go in the back room and pick out your costume." Gin urged, his face glowing with delight. Aizen stood up and pushed back his hair from his face, "I will return soon," and saying no more, he walked into the back costume room. "This is sure turning into an eventful night," Love noted, finishing yet another beer and starting to come well to the point that getting drunk was not out of the realm of possibilities. Rose watched on, with a relaxed look on his face. He had decided to pull his hair back tonight, to keep it out of his face. "Music is a wonderful thing, it's such a pleasing way to express yourself and spend your time." Just then Mashiro jumped up out of her seat, "What the hell is your problem Mashiro?!" asked Kensei, frowning at her, his amber eyes showing suspicion. Mashiro beamed brightly at him, "I'm going to go up and sing, it looks so much fun." Hachi smiled, a kind look on his large, round face. "That sounds like a fine idea Mashiro, I'm sure you will do well." "Since when do you sing?" Love inquired. Mashiro pouted, "I can sing just like anyone else can," "Yeah, and you probably sound like a wounded animal." Kensei replied in his usual harsh and cold tone. Mashiro scrunched up her face in annoyance, her bottom lip poking out. "Aww, you're so mean Kensei. Well I'll show you, I can do anything I want to!" With that, she stomped up to the stage, fuming as she went and started looking through the song book. "Oh that Kensei, he's always so mean to me and doesn't think I can do anything. Well, I'll show him." "Hey, isn't that the former lieutenant of Squad 9?" questioned Izuru, watching Mashiro put her song request in. Shuhei nodded, "That's Mashiro Kuna, she was lieutenant of Squad 9 before I was placed." Just then dance music filled the room and Mashiro started to sing.

"_There's a stranger in my bed,_

_There's a pounding in my head._

_Glitter all over the room,_

_Pink flamingos in the pool._

_I smell like a minibar,_

_D J's passed out in the yard._

_Barbie's on the barbecue,_

_This a hickey or a bruise?_

_Pictures of last night ended up online,_

_I'm screwed, oh well._

_It's a blacked out blur,_

_But I'm pretty sure it ruled._

_Damn."_

Her face all lit up, Mashiro projected her fun filled voice throughout the room. She used the whole of the stage to dance around while she sang, her eyes bright as she sang each word on the correct pitch.

"_Last Friday night,_

_Yeah, we danced on tabletops._

_And we took to many shots,_

_Think we kissed, but I forgot._

_Last Friday night,_

_Yeah, we maxed our credit cards._

_And got kicked out of the bar,_

_So we hit the boulevard._

_Last Friday night,_

_We went streaking the park._

_Skinny dipping in the dark,_

_Then we had a ménage à trois._

_Last Friday night,_

_Yeah, I think we broke the law._

_Always say we're gonna stop._

_O-oh-oh!_

_This Friday night,_

_Do it all again._

_This Friday night,_

_Do it all again."_

While she sang the chorus, Mashiro jumped down off the stage and began jumping up onto the tables dancing while she sang, bounding around from table to table, and attempting to act flirty with the men in the room. "Well, that girl is quite a bundle of energy." said Shunsui, as he watched Mashiro's performance, although his face couldn't help but show some amusement in the girl's antics. Ukitake laughed, "Yes, I must say she is very much like the lieutenant for Squad 11." "I think Mashiro is having way too much fun with this," replied Love, pouring yet another glass of beer while watching Mashiro sing. "We'll all have to be drunk by the end of the night just to get through all this." agreed Rose, moving his glass over to get another round.

"_Trying to connect the dots,_

_Don't know what to tell my boss._

_Think the city towed my car,_

_Chandeliers on the floor._

_Ripped my favorite party dress,_

_Warrants out for my arrest._

_Think I need a ginger ale,_

_That was such an epic fail._

_Pictures of last night,_

_Ended up online._

_I'm screwed, oh well._

_It's a blacked out blur,_

_But I'm pretty sure it ruled._

_Damn._

_Last Friday night,_

_Yeah, we danced on table tops._

_And we took too many shots,_

_Think we kissed but I forgot._

_Last Friday night,_

_Yeah, we maxed our credit cards._

_And got kicked out of the bar,_

_So we hit the boulevard._

_Last Friday night,_

_We went streaking in the park._

_Skinny dipping in the dark,_

_Then we had a ménage à trois._

_Last Friday night,_

_Yeah, I think we broke the law._

_Always say we're gonna stop,_

_Oh-whoa-oh!_

_This Friday night._

_Do it all again,_

_This Friday night._

_Do it all again,_

_This Friday night."_

By this time everyone was out on the dance floor, Mashiro danced her way in an out of them and jumped up on top of the bar, jumping up and down. Everyone was laughing and many had to move their drinks so that she didn't accidentally knock them over. Gin continued taking every opportunity he could, when people weren't in his way, to take pictures of the hyperactive girl, just for the sheer pleasure of it. He had quite a few plans on what to do with those pictures when he got back, not that he would tell anyone what those plans were, of course. As Mashiro went into the final verses of the song, she decided to get all the audience involved. She jumped off the bar and ran back up to the stage, jumping up and down and getting people to join along.

"_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_T.G.I.F._

_Last Friday night,_

_Yeah, we danced on table tops._

_And we took too many shots,_

_Think we kissed but I forgot._

_Last Friday night,_

_Yeah, we maxed our credit cards._

_And got kicked out of the bar,_

_So we hit the boulevard._

_Last Friday night,_

_We went streaking in the park._

_Skinny dipping in the dark,_

_Then we had a ménage à trois._

_Last Friday night,_

_Yeah, I think we broke the law._

_Always say we're gonna stop,_

_Oh-whoa-oh!_

_This Friday night,_

_Do it all again."_

The song ended and panting slightly, Mashiro smiled and gave a bow before putting the microphone back and bounding back over to her table. "So, what do you think of me now Kensei?" Keeping his stern look, not wanting to admit that Mashiro actually sounded very decent, Kensei just looked away. "Well, you weren't as bad as I thought you would sound, I suppose." "Only you would actually jump up onto the tables," Shinji replied, keeping his usual wide grin. "That was very good Mashiro, you did a fine job." complimented Hachi, smiling kindly at her. Mashiro smiled back and winked, "Thanks Hachi, I'm glad you liked it." After the crowd died down from Mashiro's song, the room went quiet as everyone looked around for someone else to go up. Ikkaku scowled, "Well what are we waiting for, is someone going to go up and sing or not?" "My my, you haven't changed have you?" observed Gin, his same grin still on his place as he walked by Squad 11's table. Yumichika glared at him, "What are you all doing here anyway, it's anything but beautiful to be in the same place as your enemies." "Captain Aizen thought we deserved some well needed time off, how are we supposed to know ya were all here?" Gin asked. Walking up, Rangiku tried to give Gin her best dark look. "Well I'm tired of waiting for someone to sing, if no one is going up then I'll go myself and sing again." she declared, but as she walked past Gin grabbed her arm. "Not so fast now Rangiku, I believe our next singer will be coming up very shortly." he said with a sly smile on his face. "Who are you talking about?" Rangiku asked as she pulled her arm from Gin's grip. Her answer came when the spotlights on the stage suddenly flashed on.

_**Author's Note:**__ That brings us to the end of chapter 8, everyone. I'm so sorry for having taken so long to write this, I will try to do better about updating. I'm still trying to think of songs to do for future chapters so that's why I didn't put as many songs in this chapter as I have previously. The song I chose for Mashiro is the quite popular song by __**Katy Perry**__ called __**Last Friday Night(T.G.I.F.)**__. I hope everyone liked it, credit for inspiration goes to __**TheDrunkenWerewolf**__. She has also written a Bleach karaoke fanfic, among others, so please go check her out. If there is a specific song you would like me to include then please let me know in the comments or send me a PM, I am always taking song requests for any character you think should perform. I will try to post again soon, please read and review. Until next time, take care everyone! ~Ceres-Hime~_


	9. Chapter 9: Acting Like A Diva

**Bleach Karaoke Madness**

_**Author's Note:**__ Hey there to all my fans reading this story, I know it's been a while since I've posted any new chapters but I've been working on them as fast as I can. I've also been trying to think of more songs so I'd like to thank everyone who posted in the reviews for song requests, I will put all your requests in my story at some point in time. I'd like to thank my friend/sister, and beta reader, __**TheDrunkenWerewolf**__ for inspiring me to write this story. She also has a Bleach karaoke story, among several others so check out her stories as well. I do not own Bleach or any of the characters, everything related to Bleach belongs to creator Tite Kubo and all songs used belong to their respectful artists. I hope you like chapter 9 of Bleach Karaoke Madness everyone, thanks for all the support._

**Chapter 9: Acting Like A Diva**

Before Gin could answer Rangiku's question the spotlights on the stage flashed on and everyone went completely quiet as they saw who was on stage. Momo stared at the stage with her eyes wide, "That's Captain Aizen!" Izuru, who had been talking to Shuhei was unable to even say anything at all, pure shock on his face. Getting over his shock before his friends did, Shuhei just sighed. "That bastard has really gone over the deep end," Momo glared at him her eyes shining, "Don't you dare talk badly about Captain Aizen, he was forced to leave by Captain Ichimaru." "He made the choice on his own, no one made him do anything." Shuhei reasoned. "Captain Aizen would never willingly betray us, I know he'd never do that!" cried Momo, on the verge of tears. "Uh guys, come on. There's no need to fight," Izuru interjected, trying to stop the argument and putting his hand on Momo's shoulder. "It doesn't matter now, the damage has already been done." Rangiku interrupted, her eyes soft. "We can't change what has happened, no one was to blame because none of us ever saw this coming." Momo and Shuhei were quiet for a moment before each sitting down and waiting for Aizen to start singing. Izuru smiled in relief, "Thanks Rangiku, I thought things were going to heat up there." "No problem, I know all too well the pain that you've gone through." Rangiku answered, sadness in her soft eyes. Aizen was wearing a long glittering gold dress with black high heels and a blond wig, his make up was so badly done that he looked like a clown, and around his neck he had on a red feather boa. He put on bright red lipstick, which made his lips look twice as big as they normally were, his eye shadow was a deep purple and thickly put on, making his eyes look smaller and more sinister. For once in his life, Shunsui was lost for words. "Um, this is slightly disturbing." "I wonder if he's had too much to drink," Ukitake replied, just as shocked as everyone else. Gin chuckled, snapping some pictures before Aizen began singing. "Captain Aizen never backs out of a challenge, this is quite exciting." he thought, pleased with himself in an odd sort of way. Techno R&amp;B music began to play through the speakers as Aizen began his song, strutting across the stage in his best attempt at techno dancing.

"_I'm a-a diva(hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva(hey)_

_I'm a, I'm a-a diva(hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva_

_I'm a, I'm a-a diva(hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva_

_I'm a, I'm a-a diva(hey), I'm a, I'm a-a di..._

_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla_

_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla..._

_Stop the track, lemme state facts._

_I told you, gimme a minute and I'll be right back._

_Fifty million around the world and they say I couldn't get it,_

_I done got so sick and filthy with Benjis, I can't spend it._

_How you gon' be talking shit? You act like I just got up in it;_

_Been the number one diva in this game for a minute,_

_I know you read the paper-the one that they call the queen._

_Every radio round the world know me cause that's where I be (first!)"_

Aizen put on his best feminine look as he strutted across the stage singing, he did his best to arrogantly put himself out there as he started dancing in a disturbing hip hop fashion as much as he could manage with high heels on. "This is just disturbing," said Ichigo, shocked and disturbed at the scene before him. Gin laughed, taking picture after picture as he watched Aizen attempt to strut himself around, which wasn't all that hard considering that Aizen was arrogant enough to begin with. "As creepy as this is, it's also somewhat entertaining to watch." Renji stated, laughing despite himself. Rukia looked up, a scowl on her face. "Only you would say something like that Renji,"

"_I'm a-a diva(hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva(hey),_

_I'm a, I'm a-a diva(hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva(hey),_

_I'm a, I'm a-a diva(hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva(hey),_

_I'm a, I'm a-a diva(hey), I'm a, I'm a-a div..._

_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla,_

_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla..._

_When he pull up, wanna pop my hood up._

_Bet he better have a six pack in the cooler,_

_Getting money, divas gettin' money._

_If you ain't gettin' money, they you ain't got nothing fo' me._

_Tell me somethin'(tell me somethin'), where yo boss at?(where yo boss at?)_

_Where my ladies up in here that like to talk back?(that like to talk back?)_

_I wanna see her(I wanna see her), I'd like to meet ya(I'd like to meet her)_

_What you say?(Not to me!), she ain't no diva(she ain't no diva!)..."_

Throwing back his hair wig in what attempted to be stylish fashion, Aizen strutted across the stage with his chest out and began dancing in as much of a pop girl's fashion as he could manage to the R&amp;B beat of the music. Everyone just stared at him in disbelief, not finding any words suiting to what he was currently doing. Gin smiled as he paused for a short moment from taking pictures, "This is quite exciting, I never thought Captain Aizen would ever do something like this." "What the hell is this, this is just disturbing and messed up." groaned Ikkaku, a sour look on his face. "Stop being such a sour puss Baldy, it's fun to watch people make fools of themselves." chirped Yachiru, bouncing up and down on Kenpachi's shoulder. Yumichika looked over at Yachiru, frowning. "Only you would say something like that lieutenant, this is the kind of situation that only you could watch and not be phased by in the slightest. This is anything but beautiful, and should be a crime." he said. "Humph, well you guys just have no sense of fun at all." Yachiru answered by way of response, turning back to watch Aizen.

"_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla..._

_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla..._

_Since 15 in my stilettos, been strutting the game._

"_What's yo age?" That's the question they ask when I hit the stage,_

_I'm a diva, best believe her, you see how she's getting paid?_

_She ain't calling him to grade-up, don't need him, her best maid._

_This is a stick-up, stick-up(I need them bags and that money...)_

_We're gonna stick-up, stick-up(You see them ask "Where's that money?")_

_All my ladies get it up, I see you, I do the same._

_Take it to another level, no passengers on my plane."_

"You know something Ichigo, I like your performance better then this. I think I'm going to be scarred from this for a while," Uryuu replied, pushing his glasses up on his nose. At this point Aizen got down off the stage and attempted the best techno dancing he could manage while wearing high heels, the spotlight turned on to follow him as he danced around the tables, those sitting there moving away as he began flirting with them, men and women alike. "This is going to be one night I'm never going to forget, with all the pictures I've gathered I can begin my own scrapbook." said Gin, grinning happily as he took ultimate pleasure in Aizen's act at being a sexy female singer. Coming over to the table where Momo, Izuru, and Shuhei were sitting, Aizen took off the boa he was wearing and begin slowly wrapping it around Momo's neck, winking at her in a highly flirting manner that would make one think she was his lover if they did not know otherwise. Momo's eyes went wide, not even sure what to do or say. Izuru was speechless, grabbing Momo's arm. "Um, C-Captain, what are you doing?!" he asked. Sitting right behind them, Hitsugaya's aura became ice as he flashed his zanpaktou. "Stay away from her Aizen, I would rather not cause a scene but I will if I have to." Hitsugaya warned, his turquoise eyes flashing with anger. Aizen just grinned at him and danced his way in a girlish style fashion back up to the stage for the final verses of the song.

"_I'm a-a diva(hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva(hey),_

_I'm a-a diva(hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva..._

_This is a stick-up, stick-up(I need them bags, all that money...)_

_Stick-up, stick-up(You ask them, "Where that money?")_

_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla..._

_Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla..._

_I'm a, I'm a-a diva, I'm a, I'm a-a diva, I'm a, I'm a-a diva..."_

The spotlight turned off with the end of the song, bringing slight darkness to the front of the room, everyone just sat there in disbelief for several long minutes. Finally, slow applause came from those watching. "What the hell just happened?" Shuhei questioned in an attempt to bring conversation to Izuru and Momo, who were staring in shock and surprise. It was Izuru who finally found his voice, "I'm-I'm not really sure, that was all going way over my head. Are you alright Momo?" For a long while Momo did not answer, "Momo? Is everything alright?" Izuru asked again, concern growing on his face. Finally Momo seemed to find her voice enough to say, "Um, I think so. I'm just, well I'm not really sure what to think of what Captain Aizen just did." "Don't worry Momo, you have all of us here to protect you." replied Hitsugaya from the table behind them. She smiled, "Thanks Toshiro, I know you're all always here for me." Momo answered, now smiling at Izuru as she took his hand, laughing as Izuru blushed deeply. Hitsugaya scowled at her, "Stop calling me Toshiro, it's Captain Hitsugaya." "Geez, I think Aizen has completely gone insane." Shinji said, pouring himself another drink. "Well, he's a dumbass anyway so I'm not surprised he would pull this crap." answered Kensei, completely unamused by Aizen's antics on stage. After Aizen had changed out of his costume and washed off the makeup he came back out to sit back at his table next Ichimaru, "Well Gin, what did you think about that performance?" "That was definitely over the top Captain, but I got some great pictures out of it. Don't you think you overdid it just a little?" answered Ichimaru. Aizen shook his head as he took a sip of his wine, "Not at all, you know I always perform to highest of my ability." he said. "Yes you're right about that," Ichimaru replied, smiling as he looked over his pictures. "I believe it's your turn now Gin, we did have a deal after all and I fulfilled my end of it." Aizen reminded him. "Of course, you know me. I never go back on a deal, it's my turn now. Why don't ya take some pictures of my performance, I'd be more then grateful if ya did." said Ichimaru, his normal grin in place. Aizen nodded, "As you wish Gin, I look forward to your performance." "God, I hope the next person who sings does not mentally scar us." Shuhei stated, looking around to see who was going up next. "It can't be any worse then Aizen," replied Rangiku. "This is true." Shuhei agreed, nodding his head. Just then Ichiumaru went up on stage and began looking through song books for a good idea. "Since when does Captain Ichimaru sing?" asked Izuru, his mouth open in amazement. Rangiku shrugged, curiosity in her voice. "Beats me, he never sang even when we were together." "This is getting to be an interesting night, I have a feeling all of us will need to be drunk by the end of the night to get through this." said Shunsui, pouring himself his fifth glass of sake. "I do have to agree with you Shunsui, although I don't think it could really get much worse after Aizen's performance." Jushiro answered, thinking he may just have to take Shunsui up on his drinking offer, even if it was unspoken and not smart for someone in his condition to be drinking. Finally Ichimaru picked his song and turned into the DJ and waited for the song to start, old rock music played through the speakers. The beat was very catchy and upbeat and some people even decided to start dancing, using his best Texan accent, Ichimaru began to sing.

"_There you go and baby, here am I._

_Well you left me here so I could sit and cry,_

_Well golly gee, what have you done to me?_

_Well, it doesn't matter anymore._

_Do you remember baby, last September?_

_How you held me tight each and every night,_

_Well woopsy daisy, how you drove me crazy._

_But, I guess it doesn't matter anymore._

_There's no use in me a-crying,_

_I've done everything, and now I'm sick of trying._

_I've thrown away my nights,_

_And wasted all my days over you._

_Well you go your way and I'll go mine,_

_Now and forever, till the end of time._

_I'll find somebody new and baby, we'll say we're through._

_And, you won't matter anymore."_

Ichimaru grinned straight at Rangiku as he swayed in time with the beat, Aizen taking pictures of him from their table. "I hate to say it, but that bastard can sing fairly decently." observed Hitsugaya, a frown on his face despite his slight surprise. "Wow, I never knew he was this good. His voice is so dreamy, even if that Texan accent is fake." thought Rangiku, remembering all the memories she and her lover had shared before he betrayed them all to join that traitor. "Buddy Holly is quite a classic, few people can truly do his justice." Uryuu said matter of factly. "Who the hell are you talking about Uryuu?" asked Ichigo, scowling at the Quincy. Uryuu sighed, "Once again Ichigo, you know nothing. Buddy Holly was one of the greatest rock and roll artists of his day, besides Elvis Presley. The two of them are credited with shaping rock and roll into what it is today, tragically Buddy Holly's life ended too early when the plane he was on crashed in a snow storm." "Hey Uryuu, what's with saying I know nothing? You're nothing but a show off and think you're so smart compared to everyone else!" Ichigo shot back, irritation as he leaned over the table. "No, I'm just stating the obvious." Uryuu answered calmly. "Stop being a stuck up dumbass, you aren't the smartest person here." snapped Ichigo. Rukia sighed, "Just let it go Ichigo, do you really want to cause a scene here in front of the entire Court Guard Squads, Vizards, and Espadas?" Ichigo stopped what he was going to say, "Yeah, good point Rukia. Sorry about that," Ichimaru went into the last verses of the song, also recalling memories that he had shared with Rangiku, regretting hurting her as he did. But, he knew she would be safe in the long run. He would do everything in his power to protect her from afar as much as he could, it was a promise he made to her when they were young.

"_There's no use in me a-crying,_

_I've done everything, and now I'm sick of trying._

_I've thrown away my nights,_

_And wasted all my days over you._

_Now, you'll go your way and I'll go mine._

_Now and forever, until the end of time._

_I'll find somebody new and baby, we'll say we're through._

_And you won't matter anymore,_

_You won't matter anymore."_

The song ended and Ichimaru grinned, taking a bow before stepping off the stage. Everyone clapped and some whistled, giving him a standing ovation. "So what do ya think of that Captain Aizen?" Ichimaru asked, taking a rare flash of his red eyes as he sat back down. "I must say that was very well done Gin, I'm very impressed. Here is your camera back, I took your pictures as you requested." answered Aizen, handing Ichimaru's camera back to him. "Thanks a lot, I appreciate it." he said, as he began scanning through the photos. "I must say, that was an outstanding performance. Who knew that Captain Ichimaru could sing with that much talent." stated Ukitake, smiling. "Yeah, I've never heard someone who could sing that well." Shunsui said, nodding in agreement. "Well, that was much better then Aizen's performance. At least I'm not scarred by it," replied Shuhei. "Rangiku, did you know Ichimaru could sing that well?" questioned Momo, looking over at her. Rangiku shook her head, "No, I didn't."

_**Author's Note:**__ That, everyone, concludes chapter 9 of Bleach Karaoke Madness. I had an interesting and fun time writing this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it, the first song that I chose for Aizen was a request from my friend/sister, __**TheDrunkenWerewolf**__ called __**Diva**__ by __**Beyonce**__ and the second song that Ichimaru performed is called __**It Doesn't Matter Anymore**__ by __**Buddy Holly**__. Somehow I thought that particular song fit Ichimaru perfectly, I hope you all liked it. I will post chapter 10 as soon as I can and once again, credit for inspiration to write this story goes to my good friend/sister and Beta reader, __**TheDrunkenWerewolf**__. Be sure to check out her stories as well, if there is any song you would like me to put then please leave it in the reviews with the character you want me to use, the name of the song, and the artist. Until next time everyone ^_^ ~Ceres-Hime~_


	10. Chapter 10: Start A Riot And Let It Go

**BLEACH KARAOKE MADNESS**

_**Author's Note:**__ Hey there, Ceres here. I'd like to wish all my fans a late Happy Holidays, I hope everyone had a safe and Happy New Year. It's time for chapter 10 of Bleach Karaoke Madness, it's taken a while to write this chapter because I've been trying to decide who I want to sing and what songs I want them to sing. I'm still taking song requests so if there's a song you'd like a character to perform just PM me or leave a comment in the reviews and I will try to include them at some point in the story, credit for inspiration to write this story goes to my good friend/sister and Beta Reader, __**TheDrunkenWerewolf**__. She has a Bleach karaoke fanfic of her own, along with other stories related to Bleach, so be sure to check them out. I do not own any of the songs used in this story, credit for all songs go to their respectful artists and credit for Bleach goes to Tite Kubo. Now, without further delay, here is chapter 10 of Bleach Karaoke Madness. Please enjoy it, and thank you for the support everyone._

**Chapter 10: Start A Riot And Let It Go**

Applause died down from Ichimaru's performance and everyone started general conversation once more, it was a long while before anyone else went up to the stage. "Say Grimmjow, you'd better go up there before someone steals the spotlight from you again." replied Szayelaporro Grantz. Grimmjow growled at him, "Shut the hell up, I'm going up right now." "What the hell, Grimmjow is going to sing next?" asked Ichigo, surprised to see the sixth Espada interested in performing. "You're just afraid he's going to out-do you," Uryuu stated, knowing that would get a rise out of Ichigo. "Damn you Uryuu, shut up! Why would I care what that bastard does?" Ichigo demanded, glaring at Uryuu. "Uryuu didn't say you cared, he means that you don't like anyone else being better then you are at something." Rukia replied, her arms crossed. "Hey, shut up Rukia! That's not true at all!" answered Ichigo, glaring at them. After skimming through the song books for a while Grimmjow put in his request and a heavy metal rock beat began to play through the speakers.

"_If you feel so empty,_

_So used up, so let down._

_If you feel so angry,_

_So ripped off, so stepped on._

_You're not the only one,_

_Refusing to back down._

_You're not the only one,_

_So get up._

_Let's start a riot, a riot._

_Let's start a riot,_

_Let's start a riot, a riot._

_Let's start a riot._

Grimmjow raised his fists in time with the beat of the song as he sang, stomping his feet as his blue eyes flashed as if daring Ichigo to come at him. Some of the audience raised their fists along with him, "He's trying to challenge you Ichigo, he thinks you'll accept a fight in a public place." Renji observed. Ichigo nodded and grinned, "I know, but don't worry. We'll have our re-match soon enough."

"_If you feel so filthy,_

_So fucked up._

_If you feel so walked on,_

_So painful, so pissed off._

_You're not the only one,_

_Refusing to go down._

_You're not the only one,_

_So get up._

_Let's start a riot, a riot._

_Let's start a riot._

_Let's start a riot, a riot._

_Let's start a riot._

The crowd began jumping up and down, screaming and cheering, he gave an evil grin at them as the music blasted. "As much of a bastard as he is, he sure can get the crowd going." Love said, half way drunk and having lost count how many beers he had had as he poured himself yet another glass. "That may be, but this music is anything but classy. Nothing but trash, if you ask me. Lyrics like this shouldn't even be allowed," answered Rose, annoyed by the loud music. Grimmjow glared out into the crowd as he began the last two verses of the song, he'd show everyone his strength and kill anyone who dared to stand in his way.

"_If you feel so empty,_

_So used up, so let down._

_If you feel so angry,_

_Just get up._

_Let's start a riot, a riot._

_Let's start a riot,_

_Let's start a riot, a riot._

_Let's start a riot,_

_Let's start a riot, a riot._

_Let's start a riot,_

_Let's start a riot, a riot._

_Let's start a riot."_

Everyone in the audience cheered as Grimmjow stalked down off the stage and back to his table, "Well that was a good performance, seems like you may even have gotten some fans." Szaylaporro commented, flashing a smile. "I could care less if I have fans or not." Grimmjow growled back, going back to his shot of tequila. "That was a very loud song," said Shunsui, rubbing his ears. "It certainly was, I hope the next song is more quiet." Ukitake agreed. "Hey Sis, you should go up there and sing a song. You'd be great." urged Kiyone Kotetsu, 3rd seat and one of the acting lieutenants of Squad 13, sister to Isane Kotetsu, lieutenant of Squad 4. Isane blushed, "I don't think I can, I'm too shy." "The only way to overcome your shyness is to try, it helps us become stronger to acknowledge our faults and try to improve them." replied Unohana, captain of Squad 4, smiling. "She's right Sis, come on. Give it a shot, you can do it." Kiyone answered, pushing on her sister's arm. "Oh alright, I'll go up there. I just hope I don't embarrass myself," stated Isane, blushing with embarrassment as she got up and made her way to the stage. "Wow, I'm surprised someone as shy as Isane is going up to sing." observed Shuhei. Looking for her song Isane hoped she was brave enough to sing, she always had strange dreams and was more reserved then some of the other lieutenants. Finding her song, she waited for the song to start, nervous all the while. A soft and gentle piano intro began, "The music is so pretty, it sounds so romantic." Orihime sighed, her eyes going starry.

"_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,_

_Not a footprint to be seen._

_A kingdom of isolation,_

_And it looks like I'm the queen._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside,_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried._

_Don't let them in, don't let them see._

_Be the good girl you always have to be,_

_Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know,_

_Well, now they know!_

_Let it go, let it go._

_Can't hold it back anymore,_

_Let it go, let it go._

_Turn away and slam the door,_

_I don't care what they're going to say, let the storm rage on._

_The cold never bothered me anyway."_

The piano music got more upbeat and everyone kept their eyes on Isane, entranced by her song. As she sang Isane's mind eased, maybe this wasn't so bad after all since everyone seemed to be enjoying it. "Isane is such a great singer," Momo replied, smiling, also entrance by the song. Shuhei could only nod, lured by Isane's voice. Her voice was soft and melodic, flowing in perfect time with the beat of the music. Surprised by his own thoughts and blushing slightly, Shuhei wondered if he was beginning to feel for Isane the same way Izuru felt for Momo.

"_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small,  
And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all.  
It's time to see what I can do,  
To test the limits and break through.  
No rights, no wrongs,  
No rules for me, I'm free!  
Let it go, let it go.  
I am one with the wind and sky,  
Let it go, let it go.  
You'll never see me cry,  
Here I stand, and here I'll stay.  
Let the storm rage on!"_

Isane's eyes began to shine bright as she went into the final verses of the song, smiling she was glad she had taken up her sister's offer and found herself really enjoying the feel of performing in front of everyone. "This is such a sweet song," Ukitake replied, smiling. "It sure is, who knew Lieutenant Kotetsu was such a good singer." answered Shunsui, helping himself to more sake. "This is such a sappy song," Ikkaku said, a scowl on his face. "Yes, it's far too romantic though on the positive side it is beautiful." put in Yumichika, watching the performance and finding himself drawn in by the upbeat, yet soft beat of the song. "Oh please, this is stupid. Who would want to listen to a sappy song like this?!" Ikkaku demanded, staring at Yumichika in surprise.

"_My power flurries through the air into the ground,  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around.  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast,  
I'm never going back, the past is in the past!  
Let it go, let it go.  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn,  
Let it go, let it go.  
That perfect girl is gone,  
Here I stand in the light of day.  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway!"_

The song ended and everyone stood up, clapping. Isane blushed and gave a small bow as she put the microphone back and stepped down off the stage, "That was so great Sis! I knew you could do it." Kiyone exclaimed as she ran up to Isane. Isane blushed again, "Thanks, I'm glad you liked it but I don't think I was that good." "Are you kidding, you were great!" Kiyone insisted, smiling as she hugged her sister. "That put everyone in a good mood, that was such an uplifting song. Don't you think so Captain?" questioned Rangiku, looking over at Hitsugaya. "That was very different, but it sounded quite good." Hitsugaya agreed, nodding his head. "I'd love to get that song, I wonder where it's from." Orihime wondered, a smile still on her face. "That is the hit song from the movie Frozen, it's about a queen named Elsa who possesses the power to control and create ice and snow. She is frightened because she does not know how to control it and so she runs away to the mountains, as a child her powers remained kept a secret from her sister, Princess Anna, after she was accidentally struck by Elsa's ice power. Having found out at the coronation ball for Elsa being crowned queen, Anna travels up to the mountains to find her sister and bring her back home." explained Nemu, popping up to stand by the group's table. "Where did you come from, you weren't here a minute ago." Ichigo cried, nearly falling out of his chair in surprise. "Now that was a soothing and sweet song," replied Rose, impressed by the fourth squad lieutenant's performance. "Hey Hiyori, you should get up there and perform for us." suggested Shinji, flashing a grin. "No way, why the hell would I want to do something stupid like that?" Hiyori demanded, glaring at Shinji. Noticing Shuhei still blushing, Izuru leaned over. "Shuhei, are you alright?" "Oh uh, yeah. I've never seen a performance that beautiful before," answered Shuhei, quickly turning away. "Oh hey, it looks like Shuhei is in love with Isane." Rangiku said a mischievous smile on her face. "Rangiku, don't get any ideas." reprimanded Hitsugaya, frowning. "Don't worry Captain, I won't cause any harm." Rangiku stated as she bounded over to Isane's table. "Should I be afraid?" questioned Shuhei, embarrassed and looking nervous. Hitsugaya sighed, "With my lieutenant, you never know."

_**Author's Note:**__ And that, everyone, concludes chapter 10 of Bleach Karaoke Madness. I hope you all enjoyed it, I'm trying to add a little out-of-character scenes in this story. I will post the next chapter as soon as possible, as always I thank you for your support and patience. The first song performed was a request from __**ThebAka**__ called __**Riot**__ by __**Three Days Grace**__ and the second song is called __**Let It Go**__ from the hit Disney movie, __**Frozen**__. Once again, credit for inspiration goes to __**TheDrunkenWerewolf**__, be sure to check out her stories as well. If there is a song you'd like me to include, please PM me or leave it in the reviews. Thank you so much, and I'll see you in the next chapter which will have even more fun. Remember to read and review, until next time, stay safe and well everyone! ^_^_


	11. Chapter 11: Let's Catch Some Fireflies

**BLEACH KARAOKE MADNESS**

_**Author's Note:** Welcome back everyone, it's time for the next chapter of this wonderful story. I had some computer issues, but they are finally resolved so I can continue writing again. Thank you so much for your continued support, I promise I will try to get to as many of your requests as possible. Credit for inspiration goes to my best friend/sister, **TheDrunkenWerewolf**. She also has a Bleach karaoke fanfic, as well as others, so be sure to check them out. I do not own Bleach or any of the songs used in this fanfic, the Bleach franchise and all characters associated with it belong to Tite Kubo, and credit for the songs used goes to their respectful artists. That being said, I hope everyone enjoys chapter 11 of Bleach Karaoke Madness ^_^_

**Chapter 11: Let's Catch Some Fireflies**

Rangiku bounded over to where Isane sat with her captain and sister, "Hey Isane, that was a great performance. You really got the crowd going!" Isane blushed with embarrassment, "Thanks Rangiku, I'm glad everyone liked it." she answered. "You know, Shuhei seemed pretty impressed by you." Rangiku hinted, nodding her head in Shuhei's direction. "You mean Lieutenant Hisagi from Squad 9, Captain Tosen's former squad?" Isane questioned, surprised. "Yup, that's right. It looks like you know how to get a man's attention," Rangiku answered, grinning. "But-but I never get the attention of guys, I've always been too shy." Isane stammered, her face becoming bright red. Rangiku giggled before going back over to her captain's table, "Well, you have now. You should go over and talk to him, maybe there's something there." Hitsugaya glared at his lieutenant in suspicion, "What did you do Rangiku?" "Nothing at all captain, I just simply congratulated Isane on getting a guy's attention." Rangiku explained innocently. Shuhei just sat there staring at her, wondering if it was possible to die from being too embarrassed, which was rare for him.

Finishing off his beer, Rose stood up. "What's up Rose?" Love questioned, looking up at him. "I'm going to go up and sing, we need some good classics here." answered Rose, flashing a wide smile as he made his way up to the stage. "Hey, isn't that one of the Vizards?" Renji asked, watching as Rose looked through the song books. Ichigo nodded, "Yeah, that's Rose. He's a huge music fanatic, this should be interesting." "Isn't that the former captain of Squad 3?" Momo asked, looking over at Izuru. "Yeah, I think so." answered Izuru, curiosity on his face as he watched while Rose chose his song. Going through the song books, Rose decided to sing a classic song and finally found one. Putting his song request in, Rose picked up the microphone and waited for the music to start. Upbeat guitar rock music started to flow from the speakers as Rose began to sing.

"_Well come on, let's go, let's go, let's go little darlin',_

_And tell me that you'll never leave me._

_Come on, come on, let's go again,_

_Again, again, and again._

_Well now swing me, swing me all the way down there._

_Come on, let's go little darlin',_

_Let's go, let's go again once more._

_Well I love you so, dear._

_And I'll never let you go,_

_Come on baby, so._

_Oh pretty baby, I love you so._

_Let's go, let's go, let's go little sweetheart._

_And then we can always be together,_

_Come on, come on, let's go again."_

Rose's voice was even toned as he sang, hitting every single one of the high notes. Getting deep into his song, he pulled out his own guitar and played in time with the beat of the song. The crowd stood up and cheered, many of them dancing while Ichimaru got up close to take more pictures of the performance. "Say, Rose could really make it as a singer." Shinji replied, watching Rose get deep into the music. "I bet he could even be a decent song writer too," agreed Love. "I always heard that he loved music, it looks like the rumors are true." said Shunsui. Captain Unohana looked over and nodded, "I heard that he wrote several of his own songs back in the day," "And his talent shows, if only things had turned out different then maybe he would have been able to do more with his talent." stated Ukitake, smiling as he watched Rose perform. Uryuu pushed his glasses up, "Another classic rock and roll hit, Ritchie Valens died on the same airplane crash that killed Buddy Holly. He had been in the music business for only 8 months at the time, and at 17, he was the youngest one killed that day." "He's good, I've heard him sing before when I went to their warehouse to train." Ichigo explained. As Rose went into the final three verses of the song, he continued to get deep into the music. He loved the classic rock era and had always dreamed of going into music on the side while being a captain, if Aizen had not stabbed them all in the back and turned them into these monsters, exiled by the Soul Society, then maybe he would have been able to fulfill that dream.

"_Well I love you so, dear._

_And I'll never let you go,_

_Come on baby, so._

_Oh pretty baby, I love you so!_

_Let's go, let's go, let's go little darlin',_

_They dance, and we belong here._

_Come on, come on let's go again._

_Again, again and again, and again,_

_Again, again, and again, and again."_

The music faded out and Rose took a deep bow as everyone in the audience cheered, "Thank you everyone, I'm glad you all like the classics." He said, with a wave of his hand as he stepped off the stage and rejoined Shinji and the others at his table. Mashiro beamed at him, jumping up and down. "That was a great performance Rose, everyone loved it!" "I love the classics, none are better in my opinion." replied Rose, smiling at her. Shinji gave Rose his usual wide grin, "Nice performance Rose, you really got the crowd going." he said. "Thanks Shinji, I'm glad everyone liked it." Rose answered, pouring another glass of beer.

"Well, that guy really got the crowd going." said Kenpachi gruffly. "He certainly did, but the music wasn't bad at all." Yumichika agreed. "Hey Kenny, you should get up there and have some fun!" chirped Yachiru, bouncing up and down on her captain's shoulder. Kenpachi raised an eybrow, "Hell no, do I look like a moron to you. I only came here because there was nothing else better to do, that doesn't mean I'm going to make a fool out of myself." Yachiru frowned and sulked, "Aww Kenny, you're no fun at all. It's fun to watch people make fools of themselves," "Yeah, when you're watching it not being the person up there." he answered. "Well fine, if you're not going to go up there then I will." Yachiru announced, jumping down from her captain's shoulder. Ikkaku stared at her, "What are you talking about, have you had too much sugar or something?" Yachiru shook her head, "Of course no Baldy, I haven't even had any candy tonight. I just want to have some fun," she said, and with that she bounded up to the stage. "Well this should be interesting, I've never seen the lieutenant of Squad 11 sing before." Rukia noted, watching as Yachiru skimmed through the song books. Renji laughed, "This should be interesting," Finding her song, an idea crossed Yachiru's mind and she disappeared from the stage into the back room. Aizen watched, a look of interest crossing his face. "This should be an interesting performance, I've never seen the lieutenant of Squad 11 do any kind of performance." "Nor have I, unless she's bugging someone else for candy. I definitely need to get pictures of this," replied Gin, grinning. "This should be interesting to watch, Lieutenant Kusajishi's only usual performance is drive other captains, mainly myself, to the point of insanity or destroy our property. I'd like to see what she's up to now," Byakuya stated, curiosity plain on his face. By this time everyone among the Gotei 13 was interested to see what Yachiru had in store, she was not the lieutenant who was known to like flashy things. She was just like her captain, she liked nothing more then to kick some ass and anyone who stood in her way when she got in the mood was sure to be road kill, if they survived. Just then the spotlight in the center of the stage flashed on and Yachiru reappeared, looking very much unlike her usual attire. She had on a green dress and was wearing a blond wig, she had put contacts in her eyes that changed them from their usual dark brown to a light blue color. On her back she wore a pair of fairy wings. "What the hell is Lieutenant Kusajishi wearing?" Ikkaku demanded. "Considering this is our lieutenant, I think we're about to find out." answered Yumichika. Yachiru beamed as she waited for her song to start, shortly light beat piano music began to play and Yachiru started to sing.

"_You would not believe your eyes,_

_If ten million fireflies lit up the world as I fell asleep._

_Cause they'd fill the open air,_

_And leave teardrops everywhere._

_You'd think me rude,_

_But, I would just stand and stare._

_I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly,_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep._

_Cause everything is never as it seems."_

The song was very upbeat and Yachiru's voice was high pitched, but in tune as she sang, she flashed herself around the room, becoming a green blur as she zoomed from table to table, everyone struggling to keep up with her, but drawing cheers from some in the audience. "Who would have thought Yachiru could sing and not just beg for candy," Rukia commented, amused by Yachiru's performance. "Maybe it is a good thing that we made her vice president of the Soul Reapers Woman's Association, it pays off." replied Nanao.

"_Cause I'd get a thousand hugs from ten thousand lightning bugs,_

_As they tried to teach me how to dance._

_A foxtrot above my head,_

_A sock hop beneath my bed._

_A disco ball is just hanging by a thread,_

_I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly._

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep,_

_Cause everything is never as it seems when I fall asleep."_

Flashing around the room, Yachiru was getting really into her song. She bounced up and down as she went back up to the stage and then across the room again, her blond wig bobbing up and down and she went. Orihime laughed, "Yachiru makes a very good Tinker Bell, she looks so cute." "I'm not really sure cute is the word to use for her," replied Renji. "That girl has just as much energy, if not more, then the former lieutenant of Squad 9." Shunsui said. Ukitake chuckled and nodded his head, "She certainly does, I wonder if she's had too much candy again tonight. She certainly is a bundle of energy," "I think our lieutenant has gone insane." Ikkaku growled. "She's certainly more hyper tonight then she normally is, I think all the smoke and smell of alcohol has gone to her head but at least her singing isn't bad." agreed Yumichika. "Hey Kenpachi, what's with your lieutenant tonight?" Soi Fon questioned, turning to look at Kenpachi with a curious look. Kenpachi shrugged, "Beats the hell out of me, I don't know what goes on in her damn head."

"_Leave my door open just a crack,_

_Cause I feel like such an insomniac._

_Why do I tire of counting sheep?_

_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep,_

_To ten million fireflies._

_I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes,_

_I got misty eyes as they said farewell._

_But I'll know where several are,_

_If my dreams get real bizarre._

_Cause I saved a few, and I keep them in a jar."_

As Yachiru went into the last three verses of the song, she gave it all she had. Sure, she loved to kick ass but she also liked to have fun and that's what they were here to do so why not go for it? People in the audience were laughing and cheering at Yachiru's performance, Ichimaru kept moving around to get good pictures of Yachiru performing. "I think she's having a little too much fun up there," Ichigo said, watching Yachiru and amused despite himself. "Hopefully it will wear her out and she won't cause chaos later." was Bykuya's opinion on her performance, though he had to admit that though she could be a little demon the majority of the time, she could sing and put on quite a show.

"_I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly,_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep._

_Cause everything is never as it seems, when I fall asleep._

_I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly,_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep._

_Cause everything is never as it seems, when I fall asleep._

_I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly,_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep._

_Because, my dreams are bursting at the seams."_

As the song ended Yachiru beamed at everyone and gave a bow, putting the microphone back before bounding backstage to change out of her costume. The audience was still clapping when Yachiru came back out and returned to her table, jumping up onto Kenpachi's shoulder. "So, what did you think Kenny?" Yachiru immediately questioned. Kenpachi grinned, "Not too bad at all, you sure didn't hold back." "Of course not, have you ever known me to?" she asked. "Nope, not a bit." "What was with the costume?" Ikkaku asked. "I thought it looked cute and would go with the song," Yachiru answered. "Well, that was an interesting performance." replied Izuru. Momo smiled, "I think it was cute, Lieutenant Kusajishi is a good singer and her costume was adorable." "Hey Captain, we should try to get Nemu to sing. It would be a great way for her to get in the spirit and open up more," Rangiku suggested happily. "Don't involve me in your little schemes." answered Hitsugaya, frowning at her but he had to admit that it would be good for Nemu to be able to open up. "Come on Captain, don't be such a downer. It'll be fun for her to sing, we all came here to relax and have fun after all." Rangiku reasoned, smiling as she walked over to where Nemu sat talking with Isane.

_**Author's Note:** I hope you all enjoyed that, that concludes chapter 11 of Bleach Karaoke Madness. Rose's song was **Come On, Let's Go** by **Ritchie Valens** and Yachiru's song was a request from **TheArtSmartQueen** called **Fireflies** by **Owl City**. I hope everyone liked this chapter, I will post the next chapter very soon. As always, I am taking requests and will try my best to include as many requests as I can so if you have a request that you'd like then leave it in the reviews section or you can PM me directly. Once again, credit for inspiration to write this story goes to my best friend/sister, **TheDrunkenWerewolf**. Be sure to check out her Bleach karaoke fanfic, as well as others that she's written. To all who celebrate it, have a wonderful and safe Thanksgiving. To everyone else, may your upcoming holiday season be a safe one. Until next time everyone, thank you so much for supporting me. I'll see you in the next chapter! ^_^_


End file.
